Un problème n'arrive jamais seul
by NodopaDonupo
Summary: Un nouveau passeur arrive à Fukurodani. Alors que toute l'équipe semble apprécier ce nouvel arrivant, Akaashi a un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet. Au fur et à mesure de ses investigations, il s'embourbe dans un cercle vicieux dont il mesure progressivement la dangerosité...
1. Chapitre 1 - Le passeur de trop

Chapitre 1 - Le passeur de trop

C'était déjà le milieu d'année, c'était incroyable de voir comment le temps passait vite. On avait à peine le temps de souffler que le tournois inter lycées n'était plus que dans deux mois. À Fukurodani, tout le monde continuait les entraînements quotidiens. Les joueurs avaient redoublé d'effort depuis quelques jours. En effet, ils venaient juste de finir leurs examens, et ils avaient dû baisser un peu le rythme de leur entraînement. Maintenant, ils pouvaient enfin s'y remettre sérieusement.

C'étaient Akaashi et Bokuto qui s'entraînaient les plus ardument. Leurs passes s'enchaînaient à un rythme soutenu. Ils avaient mis en place une nouvelle botte, et ils voulaient la poffiner au maximum pour bien se l'approprier. Ils venaient de commencer depuis seulement un quart d'heure quand quelqu'un entra dans la salle de sport.

\- Heu... bonjour... c'est bien là l'entraînement de volley ?

Les joueurs se retournèrent pour regarder le nouveau venu. Bokuto s'avança.

\- Salut ! Ouais c'est ici ! Tu...

\- Je voudrais intégrer votre groupe, s'il vous plaît ! il s'inclina en signe de respect.

\- Ah !... C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! Tu es sûr ? Parce que là, on approche d'un tournois important, l'entraînement va être rude...

\- Oui, je suis au courant, mais ce n'est pas un problème ! C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on apprend le plus ! (Un temps) Oh mais tu es... tu es ce fameux ace ! Bokuto-senpai !

\- Ah heu... oui ! Oui ! C'est moi ! Dit-il rempli de fierté. T'as entendu Akaashi, il m'a appelé "senpai" ! Dit-il à son ami un peu plus bas.

\- Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demanda le brun.

\- Kozu. Enchanté.

\- Tu as déjà joué au volley ?

\- Oui, j'étais dans l'équipe de mon ancien lycée. Je suis passeur. Je viens juste d'arriver dans ce lycée, et je voudrai reprendre le volley.

\- Hm..., fit leur entraîneur qui était arrivé dans la conversation. Va te mettre en tenue, on va voir ce que tu peux faire.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je reviens !

Kozu revint quelques minutes plus tard et commença à s'entraîner avec les troisièmes années de l'équipe. Il était enjoué et apparemment content de pouvoir jouer avec de tels joueurs.

Bokuto et Akaashi avaient continué leur entraînement de leur côté. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour souffler.

\- Il a l'air doué le nouveau de ce que j'ai pu voir, dit Bokuto.

\- Dommage pour lui, il n'aura pas beaucoup de chance de jouer, continua Akaashi.

\- Aah le considèrerais-tu comme un potentiel détrôneur, Akaaaashi ? Lui demanda Bokuto sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Bokuto-san. Je vois pas comment un première année remplaçant pourrait jouer à ma place... Il faudra qu'il attende deux ans pour devenir titulaire.

\- Aha ! Tu as raison ! Je pense pas que tu aies du soucis à te faire. Il a l'air d'être un mec sympa en plus !

Akaashi n'aimait pas quand Bokuto l'attisait de la sorte. Il savait très bien qu'il prenait le volley très au sérieux et que sa place de titulaire avait été gagnée à force d'entraînements rigoureux. Même en plaisantant sur le fait qu'il avait maintenant de la concurrence, Akaashi ne rigolait pas avec ça. Il regarda Bokuto qui souriait bêtement. Il aimait la complicité qu'ils avaient développé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Malgré leurs comportements diamétralement opposés, ils se complétaient parfaitement l'un l'autre. Ils se rassuraient, se soutenaient, s'aidaient constamment entre eux. Akaashi ne lui dirait sans doute jamais, mais il aimait l'étrange relation qu'ils entretenaient. Il sourit à cette pensée. Bokuto le vit et dit :

\- Bon, on s'y remet, "mon passeur préféré" ?

o.O.o

Dans les vestiaires.

\- Eh bah dis-donc, t'es sacrément grand Kozu ! Quelle taille fais-tu, Demanda Konoha.

\- 1.85.

\- Hohohoo ! Comme moi ! S'écria Bokuto. T'es qu'en première année en plus ! Jsuis impatient de voir ce que tu vaux sur le terrain ! J'ai eu un aperçu tout à l'heure, et ça m'a assez plu. Demain, on fera un petit match.

\- Merci. Je vais tout faire pour progresser !

\- Tiens, Akaashi, tu pourras lui donner des conseils ?

\- Ouais, on verra ça..., dit d'un air assez détaché.

\- Tu sais, Akaashi-san, je ne compte pas te prendre ta place, si ça t'inquiète.

Le brun regarda le première année en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ça ne m'inquiète pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais. C'est bien que tu arrives dans l'équipe puisqu'on manque de remplaçants.

\- Je ne compte pas rester tout le temps sur le banc, Akaashi-san.

\- Pas de chance pour toi, je joue l'intégralité des matches, et ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

L'atmosphère s'était refroidie depuis que ces deux-là avaient commencé leur discussion. Les autres joueurs s'étaient glacés et les regardaient, interloqués de l'échange auquel ils assistaient. Konoha intervint.

\- Bon... quoiqu'il en soit..., il s'interposa entre les deux qui ne quittaient pas du regard, l'important c'est de progresser pendant les entraînements... On... on verra le reste plus tard hein.

\- Mmh... oui. Tu as raison, répondit Akaashi sans plus de conviction.

Ils finirent tous de se rhabiller et quittèrent le lycée. Il était tard. Bokuto et Akaashi habitaient dans le même quartier, ils rentrèrent ensemble, comme à leur habitude. Pendant la première partie du chemin, ils discutèrent de tous et de rien. Puis Bokuto décida d'aborder le sujet.

\- Akaashi ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Heu... ça m'embête de te demander ça, mais t'es sûr que ça va avec le nouveau ?

Akaashi ne répondit rien au début. Puis il soupira et se lança.

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi, Bokuto-san. Je le sens pas.

\- Ooh tu dis ça parce que vous vous êtes un peu pris la tête tout à l'heure. Mais quand vous aurez fait mieux connaissance, je suis sûr que ça ira mieux.

\- Non... non, c'est bizarre à expliquer en fait. Bokuto-san... tu me connais, tu sais bien que je suis pas du genre à juger les gens au premier regard mais là... C'est différent. Il n'y a pas que la façon dont il m'a parlé, il y a aussi celle avec laquelle il m'a regardé.

Bokuto le regarda drôlement. "Aaah ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Quelque chose de malsain, j'ai pas réussi à vraiment mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était exactement... Bref, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. On ne devrait pas le prendre dans l'équipe.

\- Akaashi... attends avec le temps, ça s'arrangera sûrement. Tu te fais des idées, c'est normal qu'il te considère comme un rival.

Le brun s'arrêta en faisant face à son capitaine.

\- Bokuto-san. Je suis sérieux. Je le sens vraiment pas sur ce coup.

\- Écoute, Akaashi, commença-t-il en lui prenant les épaules, je te promets que si au bout d'une semaine, on voit que ça ne le fait pas, on le mettra dehors.

Akaashi détourna le regard, vaincu.

\- Ça marche...

\- Hey, prends pas cette histoire trop à cœur, d'accord ? Je suis là moi ! Le rassura-t-il en souriant.

Il sourit timidement en retour. Que pouvait-il faire face au sourire de Bokuto-san ? Pour le moment, il devait se rendre. Son aîné avait raison : il ne devait pas trop s'occuper du nouveau. L'important pour le moment était de se concentrer sur le futur tournois.

\- D'accord.

Il se quittèrent après cette conversation et ne reparlèrent pas du sujet avant le lendemain.

o.O.o

L'entraînement du jour suivant se déroula normalement. Ils décidèrent donc de faire un petit match pour tester les capacités du nouveau. Bokuto se mis contre l'équipe de Kozu pour voir comment il se débrouillait.

\- Hey Kozu ! Tes passes étaient bien ! Le félicita-t-il à la fin du match. Viens avec moi que je vois comment tu me fais des passes.

\- Bokuto-san, commença Akaashi, on devait s'entraîner pour-

\- Ah ! Désolé Akaashi ! Je voudrais voir ce dont il est capable ! Promis demain on reprend sérieusement ! Demande à Konoha, jsuis sûr qu'il ne va pas te refuser quelques passes, lui proposa-t-il sur le ton de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Pas de problème, Akaashi, mes smatsh ne seront pas aussi bon que ceux de Bokuto, mais ça te fera travailler ta précision, lui dit Konoha.

\- Très bien...

Il n'allait pas insister. Si c'était ce que Bokuto-san voulait faire, alors il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Les autres avaient déjà recommencé à s'entraîner au loin. Konoha n'attendait que lui. Mais, alors qu'Akaashi allait s'en retourner avec le blond, Kozu sortit :

\- "Il veut me prendre ma place".

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est ce que tu es en train de te dire, non ?

Kozu le regarda de nouveau avec ce regard étrange. Cette fois, Konoha put le voir aussi. Akaashi était vraiment surprit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas une menace pour moi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois y aller.

Il tourna des talons avant de recevoir sa réponse. Il s'en fichait de toute façon. Ou du moins, il donnait l'air de s'en ficher. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fin ? On aurait dit qu'il le cherchait. Le pire c'est qu'il disait ça sur un ton poli et dénué de tout sous-entendu. "Mais ses yeux le trahissent" pensait le brun.

Il partit donc s'entraîner avec Konoha.

Le lendemain, Bokuto honora sa promesse et s'entraîna avec Akaashi. Il s'entendait bien avec Kozu. Ils riaient ensemble assez souvent. "Trop souvent", selon le vice-capitaine. Bokuto ne rentra pas avec lui. Il resta avec Kozu faire quelques passes et lui donna des conseils. Il envoya quand même un message à Akaashi pour lui dire quand il avait fini et que tout s'était bien passé.

Les jours suivants, ce fut la même chose. Bokuto s'entraînait un peu avec Akaashi, mais il semblait consacrer tout son temps au nouveau. Ce n'est que le dernier soir avant de savoir s'ils gardaient Kozu dans l'équipe que Bokuto rentra enfin en même temps que son cadet.

\- Bokuto-san, on ne s'entraîne plus autant qu'avant. Il va falloir s'y remettre.

\- C'est bon, Akaashi, relax ! On la maîtrise bien cette technique maintenant ! Il ne manque pas grand-chose pour qu'elle soit parfaite. On n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

\- Justement, le tournois va arriver vite, on n'a pas une minute à perdre. Il ne faut pas juste qu'elle soit parfaite, mais aussi qu'on se l'approprie comme il faut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le nouveau ? Tu es tout le temps avec lui en ce moment...

\- J'y peux rien, il me demande tout le temps des conseils ! Tu sais, je lui ai bien dit d'aller te voir plusieurs fois, c'est toi le passeur de l'équipe pas moi, mais il a refusé. Il veut, je cite : "Apprendre avec l'ace". Mais, dis-moi, Akaashi, tu ne serais pas un petit peu... jaloux ?

Le capitaine le regarda en haussant le sourcil et un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres. Akaashi soupira et répondit :

\- D'un première année ? Tu rigoles, j'espère. (Un temps) Donc... tu vas l'accepter dans l'équipe ?

\- Franchement, moi je l'aime bien ! Il m'est sympathique ! Mais c'est pas moi qui vais décider. Je pense que ce sera mieux si on fait un vote. Et toi alors ? Tu restes sur ta décision ?

\- Oui. Je t'ai dit que je le sentais pas, et mon appréhension n'a fait que de se renforcer. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?

\- Compte de quoi ? Haha tu te fais des films, mon pauvre ! Je suis sûr que ça ira, t'inquiète.

"C'est aussi ce que tu as dit la dernière fois" pensa-t-il. "Sauf que ça ne va pas".

Soudain le portable de Bokuto vibra. Il le sortit de sa poche et répondit au texto. Akaashi le regarda.

\- Ah t'en fais pas, c'est Kozu ! Il me demande juste mon ingrédient secret pour les nouilles au porc que je prépare. On en a parlé tout à l'heure.

\- Tu... Tu lui as passé ton numéro ?

\- Bah oui, où est le problème ?

Le cœur d'Akaashi se serra et il sentit comme quelque chose se briser en lui. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui... mais le fait que ce fût Kozu lui opprimait la poitrine. Il n'aimait pas comment il s'était rapproché de Bokuto-san. Trop interloqué pour répondre à sa question, il se contenta juste de lui dire :

\- Rien. Je tourne là, à demain, Bokuto-san.

Il partit sans se retourner.

o.O.o

Le lendemain, pendant les cours, Akaashi reçut un message de Konoha qui l'invitait à le rejoindre dans une salle à l'écart. Il disait qu'il voulait lui parler.

\- Il y a un problème, Konoha-san ? Demanda Akaashi quand il fut en face de Konoha.

\- Bokuto m'a parlé du fait que tu n'aimais pas tellement le nouveau, Kozu.

\- Ah ça... Oui, ça m'embête alors que tout le monde semble l'apprécier, mais il y a quelque chose chez lui-

\- De pas net ? Oui jsuis d'accord.

Akaashi ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il pensait que Konoha allait lui sortir le même type de discours que Bokuto, mais pas qu'il allait prendre son parti.

\- Donc, il y a réellement quelque chose. Ce n'est pas juste moi.

\- Au début, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de lui. Mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'à chaque fois, il te cherche toi et ses propos sont provocateurs. Et j'ai vu la façon dont il t'a regardé.

\- Toi aussi ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est... J'ai dit à Bokuto-san que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment mais... je peux pas l'expliquer.

\- Écoute, c'est pas pour te faire peut mais... (Il hésita) Ma grande-sœur connaissait un type comme ça. Un jour que j'étais avec elle, ce mec lança le même regard que Kozu t'a fait à un autre type. Eh bah ce gars s'est retrouvé aux urgences quelques jours plus tard. Je sais pas si ça a vraiment un rapport, mais Kozu m'a vraiment mis mal à l'aise sur ce coup. Il n'a pas l'air méchant, mais je pense que c'est qu'une façade.

Il vit qu'Akaashi le regardait attentivement.

\- Ah mais désolé, je vais te mettre de fausses idées en tête ! Je voulais juste que tu saches que je partageais ton avis !

Il se séparèrent quelques temps après et retournèrent dans leurs classes respectives quand la cloche sonna.

L'après-midi, lors de l'entraînement, l'équipe décida de procéder au vote. Il n'y eut que deux voix contre : Akaashi et Konoha. Le vote ne se fit pas en secret, mais à main levée. Bokuto souhaita une bonne arrivée au sein de l'équipe à Kozu. Ce dernier vint voir Akaashi.

\- Akaashi-san, je crois que nous avons démarré sur de mauvaises bases. Ma seule intention ici est de progresser, pas de te voler ta place. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi, je ne me permettrais jamais une telle chose. Et si on effaçait tout et repartait sur de bonnes bases ?

Le passeur eut l'impression de faire face à une personne totalement différente. Ce regard étrange avait disparu. Il lui serra la main, se méfiant quand même toujours un peu. Cependant, son pressentiment, lui, subsista. Il y avait quelque de louche chez lui, qu'importe comment il le regardait.

\- Ah ! Akaashi ! Je suis content que tu fasses la paix avec lui !

\- Nous n'étions pas en guerre, Bokuto-san, rétorqua le brun.

"Une guerre, c''est quand deux camps s'affrontent de leur propre volonté. Or c'est lui qui m'attaque continuellement. Moi je veux juste qu'on me laisse en paix. Ce n'est pas dans mes projets de jouer sur le même terrain que lui." pensa Akaashi.

\- C'est encore mieux alors, sourit Bokuto.

\- Bokuto-san, tu peux me montrer cette feinte dont tu m'as parlé hier ? demanda Kozu.

Akaashi le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Alors c'était "-san" maintenant ? Encore une fois, Akaashi trouvait ça stupide d'avoir cette pensé, il n'y avait pas que lui qui l'appelait "Bokuto-san", mais il ne se sentait plus privilégié. Une nouvelle barrière semblait s'être créée entre lui et Bokuto. Kozu n'avait pas du tout changé. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

\- Désolé, mais il faut qu'on s'entraîne, Kozu-kun. Le tournois va arriver vite, il faut qu'on boucle cette passe. Bokuto-san ?

\- Heu... Akaashi... j'ai... j'ai promis à Kozu que je lui montrerai cette feinte...

Akaashi fixa Bokuto sérieusement. Il le regardait rarement de cette façon, mais à chaque fois, Bokuto comprenait qu'il était plus que sérieux.

\- Bokuto-san, ça fait une semaine que tu t'entraînes exclusivement avec lui. Je vais avoir des mots durs, mais tu préfères t'entraîner avec un remplaçant plutôt qu'avec un titulaire alors que le tournois se rapproche à grands pas ? Je reverrais mes priorités, si j'étais toi.

\- Akaashi, tu entends ce que tu dis ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, la botte est au point. On a bien travaillé déjà, pas besoin d'en faire plus.

Le brun sentit que l'air commençait à se faire lourd entre eux. Il n'avait pas envie de commencer une dispute maintenant. S'ils s'énervaient, ils fonceraient tous les deux dans un mur, et ils ne seraient plus capables de s'entraîner sereinement.

\- Très bien. Ne viens pas me chercher. Je vais m'entraîner avec Konoha-san.

Il tourna aussitôt des talons, et n'attendit pas que Bokuto réponde.

L'entraînement se déroula normalement ou presque. Ça faisait bizarre à Akaashi de ne plus s'entraîner avec son capitaine. Il laissait passer pour cette fois, mais il faudrait bien qu'il lui remette les pendules à l'heure tôt ou tard.

Juste avant que l'entraînement ne se termine, leur entraîneur leur avait annoncé qu'il allait les emmener une semaine en camp avec deux autres équipes de Tokyo pour parfaire leur entraînement. Ils avaient tous sauté de joie. Tous sauf Akaashi. Son esprit lui criait de ne pas y aller, anticipant une dégradation croissante de sa relation avec Bokuto. Mais il n'avait pas le choix ; il ne devait pas laisser ses relations détériorer l'entraînement de l'équipe.

Bokuto partit du vestiaire avant Akaashi. Il ne l'attendit même pas et s'en alla avec Kozu. Lui en voulait-il ? Un nouveau pincement au cœur vint perturber Akaashi. Bokuto était son meilleur ami et en ce moment, il le délaissait complètement. Cela rendait le brun extrêmement triste. Était-ce comme ça que leur amitié devait se finir ? Il n'était donc plus intéressant ou d'une quelconque utilité à Bokuto ? Et ce Kozu... s'il pouvait, il lui mettrait bien son poing dans le visage. Mais ça n'était pas dans son caractère, alors il ne le ferait pas. Il n'y avait que Konoha qui se rendait vraiment compte de ce qui se passait avec lui. En tout cas, Kozu n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il finirait forcément par faire une erreur et tout le monde se rendrait vraiment compte de qui il est. Il fallait être patient.

Il rentra chez lui tout penaud. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Bokuto et lui ne s'adressèrent quasiment pas la parole. Akaashi ne le montrait pas, mais ça le touchait énormément. Leurs échanges étaient froids. La boule dans le ventre d'Akaashi grandissait de jour en jour, et il n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil jusqu'au jour du départ.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette fiction vous plaît ! Tout est déjà rédigé, je posterai un chapitre par semaine ! Akaashi n'est pas au bout de ses peines...**

 **N'hésitez pas d'ajouter un ptit commentaire pour me donner vos impressions ou si vous avez vu des fautes ou incohérences ;) J'ai remarqué que le fandom d'Haikyuu écrivait des reviews constructives et fort sympathiques, je vous fait alors entièrement confiance !**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine pro !**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Crevons l'abscès

Chapitre 2 - Crevons l'abcès.

Le camp se passait plutôt normalement. Chaque équipe faisait plus ou moins de progrès en vue du prochain tournois qui se rapprochait à grands pas. Le seul qui n'était pas aussi enjoué que les autres était le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani. Ses équipiers s'en étaient rendu compte, mais ne savaient pas quoi faire. Il semblait fatigué, même exténué. Apparemment, il ne dormait plus de nuit entière depuis quelques temps. Était-ce à cause de Bokuto ? Ils voyaient bien qu'entre les deux amis, ce n'était plus vraiment ça. Ils ne se parlaient plus. Sauf deux-trois mots pendant les matchs. Ils tentèrent plusieurs fois de placer leur nouvelle technique, mais échouèrent presque à chaque fois. Bokuto, lui, passait son temps avec le nouveau. Ils semblaient s'entendre comme des amis de longue date. L'équipe n'aimait pas que l'entente entre les deux jeunes hommes se soit autant dégradée. C'était triste à voir, eux qui s'entendaient si bien d'habitude.

Le troisième jour commença. Encore une fois, Akaashi n'avait presque pas dormi. Il avait beau rester de marbre devant les autres, il était en réalité dévasté intérieurement. Il sentait que ça le rongeait petit à petit. Il ne supportait plus cette tension palpable qu'il y avait entre lui et Bokuto.

Juste avant que leur premier match ne commence, Konoha se dirigea vers lui.

\- Akaashi ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le brun tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il était pâle, de gros cernes de sommeil lui entouraient les yeux, et on aurait dit qu'il suffisait qu'on le pousse pour le faire tomber au sol.

\- Ouais, t'en fait pas.

\- Je vois bien qu'en ce moment, ça va pas trop avec Bokuto. On s'inquiète tous, tu sais. Il faut que vous vous parliez, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça. Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout ! Il faut que tu te reprennes Akaashi ou sinon tu vas y laisser ta santé !

\- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais bien. Si ça peut te rassurer, j'irai parler à Bokuto-san tout à l'heure.

Ils commencèrent leur match. Au bout de vingt minutes de jeu, Akaashi eu un vertige et s'agenouilla au sol. Bokuto vint vers lui.

\- Hey Akaashi ! Ça ne va pas ? (Il se mis à sa hauteur) Tu es tout blanc, va te reposer un peu, tu reviendras quand ça ira mieux.

\- Ça va, je... je peux continuer.

Il essaya de se relever mais s'il n'y avait pas eu Bokuto à côté de lui, il serait retombé. Il le soutint et l'aida à se diriger en direction du banc de touche.

\- Akaashi... je m'inquiète pour toi, vraiment. Je sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, tu n'es plus le même...

\- Il faut qu'on ait une discussion... Bokuto-san...

\- On verra ça après. Repose-toi pour l'instant.

Il le déposa sur le banc et s'en retourna. Tout fier, Kozu fit son entrée sur le terrain. Bokuto changea radicalement d'humeur. Il avait dit à Akaashi qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait l'air sincère. Il ne lui en voudrait pas alors ? Akaashi ne savait pas, peut-être que finalement, il voulait juste le convaincre de rester assis pour que Kozu puisse jouer. C'était donc ça, il voulait se débarrasser de lui. Pour n'être plus qu'avec Kozu. Il l'avait remplacé, ça y est. Il ne se sentait plus d'aucune utilité pour Bokuto-san. Il en avait perdu le goût de jouer. C'était donc ça que cherchait à faire Kozu, à l'éliminer progressivement de sa vie ? Il appréhendait le moment où il allait s'expliquer avec Bokuto. Mais ça devait être fait. Moins vite on traite une blessure, plus vite elle s'aggrave.

Il regarda son équipe jouer. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que Kozu n'était pas mauvais du tout au volley. Il faisait de bonnes passes, pas aussi parfaites que les siennes, mais avec de l'entraînement, il deviendrait rapidement fort. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt et une moue triste le remplaça. Il couvrit sa bouche de sa main pour que personne ne le remarque. Il ne voulait rien laisser transparaître. Il dit à son coach qu'il devait passer aux toilettes et s'éclipsa. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour essayer de faire disparaître son chagrin. Il ne pleurait pas, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait craquer à n'importe quel moment si quelqu'un lui faisait la moindre remarque désobligeante. Il fallait qu'il continue à garder son sang-froid, même s'il sentait qu'il était déjà au bord du précipice. Le manque de sommeil n'arrangeait pas l'affaire...

Il s'en retourna sur le terrain et demanda à reprendre sa place. Il réussit à faire les quelques matches qui restaient de la matinée, en prenant sur lui. L'après-midi fut plus difficile, et il ne joua que deux matches sur cinq. Il sentait la fatigue le gagner peu à peu.

Après le repas du soir, ils avaient un petit temps pour souffler avant d'aller se coucher. Le temps se gâtait dehors. De gros nuages sombres firent progressivement leur apparition et devinrent de plus en plus menaçants. Une averse se préparait.

Akaashi inspira profondément et se dirigea vers son capitaine. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer.

\- Bokuto-san, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Je pensais qu'on irait plutôt à l'écart...

\- Nan nan, on peut parler là, c'est très bien.

Ils étaient dans une salle commune où la plupart des joueurs se trouvaient, dont leur équipe. Kozu était bien sûr juste à côté de Bokuto. Akaashi ne voulait pas faire une scène devant tout ce monde, mais tant pis. Lui n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'est à Bokuto-san qu'il venait faire des reproches. Il y avait un certain brouhaha autour d'eux, leur discussion passerait sans doute inaperçue s'ils n'élevaient pas trop la voix.

\- Très bien, comme tu veux. Je vais être direct : tu ne veux plus de moi ou quoi ?

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Arrête, Bokuto-san, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir. En ce moment, tu passes tes journées avec Kozu. Tu fais tes entraînements avec lui, tu rentres avec lui, et tu sembles préférer jouer avec lui. J'ai plus le niveau, c'est ça ?

\- T'as tout faux Akaashi. Kozu est nouveau dans l'équipe, c'est normal que je l'aide un peu-

\- Un peu ? Rien que ça ! Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble !

\- Et alors, t'es jaloux ? Je pensais que tu te fichais "d'un simple remplaçant".

\- Pas quand ça intervient dans le bon déroulement de l'équipe.

\- Ah ! Parlons-en du déroulement de l'équipe ! Tu as vu ta tête ? Tu ne dors plus, Akaashi, ça ne sert à rien de le cacher, tout le monde est au courant ! Et à cause de ton manque de sommeil, ça a une incidence sur le bon fonctionnement de l'équipe.

\- Un "bon fonctionnement d'équipe" comme tu dis, c'est quand tous les joueurs cohabitent ensemble, travaillent ensemble. Qui se met à l'écart en ce moment ? Toi et Kozu ! Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je ne dors plus ? Je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir ma place ici. Tu es censé soutenir l'équipe, Bokuto-san, pas la mettre en pièce ! On ne s'entraîne même plus ensemble, comment veux-tu qu'on réussisse la moindre chose au tournois ?

\- Tu es tout le temps en train de parler du tournois ! "Entraînement par-ci", "entraînement par-là" ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche !

\- Peut-être que je le dirais moins si tu étais plus coopératif !

\- Coopératif ?! Tu n'acceptes même pas l'arrivée du nouveau sous prétexte que tu ne peux pas le blairer ! Laisse-moi te dire : en fait tu es juste jaloux que Kozu ait intégré l'équipe ! Tu as juste peur qu'il te prenne ta place !

\- C'est déjà fait ça, Bokuto-san, mais tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Tu m'as mis de côté comme si j'étais un poids ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune valeur ! Je suis quoi pour toi exactement ?

\- Tu es mon passeur, Akaashi.

Chacun des derniers mots de Bokuto avaient été prononcés clairement et durement, en insistant sur chaque syllabe. Entre-temps, ils s'étaient levés et se faisaient face. Ce fut le silence total. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'au fur et à mesure, ils avaient parlé de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que toutes les conversations de la salle cessent et que toute l'attention soit portée sur eux. Ce que venait de dire Bokuto laissa Akaashi sans voix. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été transpercé par un million de flèches, tant le choc était dur à encaisser. Alors pour lui, il n'était juste que son "passeur" ? Le mot ami avait été banni de son vocabulaire ? Pour Akaashi, il n'était pas juste son capitaine, mais la personne avec laquelle il s'entendait le mieux, avec laquelle il était le plus à l'aise, laquelle il était content de voir, avec laquelle il aimait passer du temps. Il venait de lui briser le cœur. Soudain alors qu'il fixait toujours Bokuto d'un air consterné, Konoha, qui était en face de lui, lui demanda :

\- Heu... Akaashi ?

Il eut l'impression de soudainement reprendre ses esprits. Il sentit que ses joues étaient mouillées. Il approcha sa main et s'essuya. Des larmes. Deux fins fils d'eau traversaient ses joues. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Était-il vraiment en train de pleurer ? Puis, il sentit quelque chose se rompre en lui. Il fallait qu'il sorte, il ne fallait pas que les autres le voient comme ça.

Il fronça les sourcils, choqué et terriblement peiné par la réponse de son capitaine, et sortit rapidement sans un mot.

La salle était toujours silencieuse. Personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit. Bokuto sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se rassit et mis sa main sur son visage. "Merde" dit-il. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait foiré sur ce coup.

Petit à petit, les conversations reprirent. Les autres équipes étaient assez interloquées suite à ce dont elles venaient d'assister. Ils se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le duo le plus puissant de Tokyo en vienne à une dispute aussi violente. "Tu devrais le rattraper, Bokuto", l'encouragèrent les autres. "Il faut que tu t'excuses".

\- Non, je vais le faire.

L'équipe de Fukurodani se tourna vers Kozu.

\- C'est... c'est à cause de moi que tout ça est arrivé. Je vais aller lui parler.

Il partit presque aussitôt, sans laisser le temps aux autres de répondre.

o.O.o

Akaashi était sorti dehors. Il avait un peu commencé à pleuvoir, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que lui avait dit Bokuto. Il se croyait en plein rêve. Il ravala ses larmes et continua son chemin. Le camp se situait sur des hauteurs. Ce n'étaient pas des montages, mais il fallait néanmoins faire attention aux quelques ravins. Il se balada près de l'un deux. Avant celui-ci, il y avait une petite pente. Elle ne descendait pas trop abruptement, mais mieux valait ne pas y tomber, la végétation était assez dense au fond du ravin et plusieurs petites pierres parsemaient la pente. Une deuxième pente beaucoup plus abrupte suivait la première, et s'engouffrait dans le ravin.

Akaashi avait marché à une centaine de mètres du lieu de camp. La pluie continuait de tomber. Soudain une voix l'interpela. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, celui-là ?" se dit-il. Kozu était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir.

\- Casse-toi, je veux voir personne.

\- Akaashi-san, j'ai compris que c'est de ma faute si tu t'es disputé avec Bokuto-san. Accepte mes excuses.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas pigé. J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir.

Il se détourna et reprit sa marche.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu, Akaashi-san. Vous formez un beau duo avec Bokuto-san. J'aime beaucoup le volley, mais jamais je ne pourrais prendre ta place !

\- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait.

\- Akaashi-sa-

\- Écoute, Kozu, je ne sais pas quel est ton véritable but, mais je sais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu veux te débarrasser de moi ! Tu as voulu éloigner Bokuto-san de moi, tu as réussi ! Bravo ! Si tu es venu pour que je te lance des fleurs, c'est gagné, tu es content ?! Et vraiment, arrête avec ce masque ridicule, je suis persuadé que ce n'est même pas au véritable Kozu que je parle.

Kozu fut surpris des mots d'Akaashi. Il finit par baisser la tête et un rictus vint déformer ses lèvres. Il ricana. Akaashi regretta soudain les mots qu'il venait de dire. La suite se passa en une fraction de seconde. Akaashi sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et il dévala la pente qui menait au ravin. Les pierres, pointues pour certaines, lui écorchèrent la peau et sa tête cogna fort contre l'une d'elle. Il provoqua une petite "avalanche" de pierres mais par chance, il s'arrêta juste avant de tomber dans le précipice. Il essaya de se relever, sonné. Sa jambe droite était coincée sous une plus grosse pierre que les autres. Il n'arrivait pas à la dégager. Dès la première tentative, une vive douleur lui traversa le corps et il abandonna. Sa vue était trouble, la pluie n'arrangeait rien. Elle commençait à être de plus en plus violente. Kozu descendit à son niveau. Akaashi tendit la main dans sa direction pour qu'il l'aide. Kozu se contenta de le regarder. Il avait un sourire terrifiant.

C'est plutôt à moi de te dire "bravo", Akaashi-san. Tu as réussi à me percer à jour. Moi je veux être assuré d'avoir un poste de titulaire, mais pas de chance, tu te trouves sur le chemin. Ici, personne ne te trouvera, tu peux dire adieu au volley... ah ! Et à tous tes amis aussi !

\- C-C'était ton plan depuis le début, non ?

\- Exactement ! Tu es trop talentueux, Akaashi-san. Un joueur moyen comme moi n'a aucune chance de se faire remarquer... à part si tu disparais. Ça en attristera certains, mais je suis sûr qu'au bout d'un moment, ils finiront par t'oublier. Ah oui, et ne compte pas sur Bokuto-san. Il m'a confié qu'il sentait une routine s'installer entre vous et qu'il avait envie de changer d'équipier. Il en avait marre de toi et de tes entraînements à la noix. Il s'est lassé de toi. Il m'a même dit qu'il était content de changer d'établissement l'an prochain pour avoir une nouvelle équipe et ne plus t'avoir dans les pattes.

\- Q-Quoi... ?

\- Oh ! Ne fait pas l'étonné ! Tu as bien entendu ce qu'il t'a dit tout à l'heure, non ? Tu fais partie de son passé maintenant. Tu vas maintenant complètement disparaître de sa vie.

Et, sans qu'Akaashi ne puisse rien répondre, Kozu lui asséna deux violents coups de pieds dans l'estomac. Akaashi, déjà affaibli, s'évanouit sur le champ. Ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

 **Hello ! J'espère que ce 2ème chapitre vous a plu ! On a enfin vu non seulement la dégradation de la relation BokuAka, mais aussi le vrai visage de Kozu. Ouais, Bokuto est vraiment aveugle et fait un peu son idiot... tout va évoluer au fur et à mesure. Stressante cette fin d'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont postés des reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir, n'hésitez pas à en remettre hein ;)**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine ! (Je posterai le vendredi maintenant)**


	3. Chapitre 3 - La discussion

**Bonjour ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! On me pose souvent la question : pourquoi toutes les semaines ? C'est très simple: d'abord parce que j'ai suivi une fiction qui, elle aussi paraissait toutes les semaines ET ensuite, parce que ça fait comme les scan. Plusieurs d'entre vous lisent sûrement des chapitres de manga hebdomadaire ? Eh bien moi, c'est la même x) Et puis, le suspense monte tout au long de la semaine et vous êtes plus impatients ;) (plus d'impatience, plus de plaisir!)**

 **Ensuite, merci aux reviewers qui me font EXTRÊMEMENT plaisir ! (Désolé de ne pas répondre à tout le monde). Sylnodel-Shine, je me permets de te répondre en live, comme tu es une guest et surtout parce que tu m'as pondu un sacré pavé qui me faisait de plus en plus sourire à mesure que j'avançais la lecture. Alors tout d'abord merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que des personnes aiment le travail que l'on produit, sinon ça n'aurait aucun intérêt dans un sens... En fait, j'essaie vraiment d'écrire un truc qui me plaise, sans pour autant que ça paraisse cul-cul ou que ça tombe dans le OCC (ah mon dieu, j'ai horreur de ça). Akaashi et Bokuto sont mes préférés (oké, surtout Akaashi xD) alors j'essaie de faire une histoire la plus clean possible ! Alors, oui, j'ai bien vu comment tu réagissais à Kozu xD J'ai éclaté de rire, vraiment ! C'est dingue la haine que suscite ce personnage (mais tant mieux, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite,c'est un enf**ré comme tu dis xD) Sinon, tu vas enfin avoir ta réponse ici pour savoir qui va trouver Akaashi, je te laisse découvrir ;) J'espère avoir encore un commentaire/pavé/roman, bref beaucoup de lignes de ta part, avec toutes tes impressions, qui égaillent ma journée quand je les relis ;D**

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Les explications

Bokuto s'inquiétait. Il avait été un peu trop dur avec Akaashi. Il n'aurait pas dû lui parler sur ce ton. Et surtout, il regrette ses derniers mots. Akaashi était bien plus qu'un passeur à ses yeux, bien plus qu'un ami aussi. Sans lui, il serait perdu. C'était lui qui le ramenait à la raison à chaque fois qu'il perdait les pédales. Pourquoi avait-il passé autant de temps avec Kozu ? Pourquoi avait-il délaissé Akaashi de la sorte ? Il n'avait rien laissé paraître, mais ce que lui avait dit Akaashi, comme quoi il ne trouvait plus sa place dans l'équipe, l'avait vraiment touché. Donc tout ça ne dépendait que de lui ? Ces derniers temps, Kuzo lui avait posé pleins de questions et il avait l'air vraiment motivé à faire des efforts pour progresser. Pour Bokuto, Akaashi se prenait juste la tête avec un problème inexistant. Kozu ne lui voulait pas de mal... du moins c'est ce qu'il montrait, et Bokuto avait confiance en lui. En tout cas, il n'aurait pas dû laisser Akaashi seul comme ça. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'aurait pas dû tout rompre du jour au lendemain. Il n'aurait rien dû rompre tout court. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Akaashi avait du mal à dormir la nuit. Il avait été stupide, stupide, stupide !

Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur. Ça faisait bientôt une heure qu'il était parti. La nuit était tombée dehors et la pluie se déchaînait. Une peur inconnue grandit en lui. Quelque chose clochait, il n'aimait pas ça. Il demanda aux autres s'ils avaient vu Akaashi. Tous répondirent par la négative. Il le chercha dans chaque pièce de l'établissement. Aucune trace de lui. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il finit par tomber sur Kozu.

\- Ah Kozu ! Tu as vu Akaashi ? Tu étais censé le rejoindre, non ?

\- Oui, j'ai pu discuter un peu avec lui, mais il est parti devant et m'a dit de rentrer sans lui.

\- Il commence à être tard... et avec cette pluie... Je dois aller le chercher !

Il partit aussitôt. Il n'était même pas sorti depuis une minute qu'il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. Il courut sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il criait des "Akaashi !" à travers la pluie battante. Il longea un ravin et l'appela. Il imagina le pire. Et s'il était tombé dedans ? Il chassa cette pensé de sa tête et continua de l'appeler.

o.O.o

Quand Akaashi reprit ses esprits, il était toujours coincé en bas de la pente. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. La pluie n'arrêtait pas de tomber, il avait de plus en plus froid. On avait beau être à la fin de l'été, la pluie était glaciale. Il se dit que peut-être que sa fin était arrivée. Il sentait la terre s'effriter petit à petit sous son dos. Le moment où il allait tomber dans le ravin était proche. Il aurait juste voulu pouvoir se réconcilier avec Bokuto-san avant sa chute. Mais apparemment, ce dernier ne le regretterait pas, donc à quoi bon...

"Akaashi !" Quoi ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Ou était-ce un mirage ? C'était la voix de Bokuto-san ! Il se concentra. "Akaashi !" Cette fois la voix était beaucoup plus proche. Il cria à son tour "Bokuto-san !" Il ne l'entendit pas à cause de la pluie. Il essaya plus fort "Bokuto-san !"

\- Akaashi ?! Où es-tu ?!

\- En bas ! Je suis en bas !

Il criait à gorge déployée. Il n'avait jamais crié comme ça de sa vie. Il distingua une forme se diriger vers lui. C'était lui. Il était enfin sauvé.

\- Akaashi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

\- Je t'expliquerai après ! Je suis coincé ! Ma jambe...

Bokuto regarda dans sa direction. En effet, il y avait une grosse pierre dessus. "Attends". Il la souleva de toutes ses forces et Akaashi pu se hisser hors de sa portée.

\- Merci... Bokuto-san.

\- Tu peux te lever ?

Il l'aida à sa mettre debout, mais quand Akaashi prit appui sur sa jambe droite, il gémit de douleur. "Je ne peux pas marcher". Et, sans même réfléchir, Bokuto le hissa sur son dos.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas, Akaashi. Accroche-toi.

Le brun s'agrippa à son aîné qui peinait à remonter la pente. Arrivée en haut, il souffla un peu, sans pour autant descendre Akaashi de son dos. Il reprit sa marche. "Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit pour attendre que la pluie se calme. En effet, ils étaient assez loin du lieu de camp, sur un chemin escarpé. Et il était dangereux de se balader ainsi avec la pluie qui tombait. Bokuto trouva un petit renfoncement dans un rocher, assez profond pour pouvoir s'y abriter. L'endroit était assez exigu, mais ils pourraient y tenir à deux. Bokuto déposa Akaashi sur le sol et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Akaashi, raconte-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé... Attends, mais tu saignes à la tête !

Il déchira un bout de son t-shirt et le mis autour de la tête de son cadet pour ralentir l'hémorragie.

\- Tu as glissé ?

\- Pas exactement... Kozu... Kozu m'a poussé...

\- Quoi ?! Pour de vrai ? Il m'a dit que tu avais continué seul et qu'il était rentré. Akaashi... ne me dit pas que tu me racontes ça pour l'incriminer...

\- Non, c'est la vérité. Penses-tu vraiment que je mentirai pour quelque chose comme ça ?

Bokuto le regarda dans les yeux. Il y vit non seulement que son cadet ne mentait pas, mais il y devina aussi la peur qu'il avait d'être encore laissé à part à cause de ses paroles.

\- Non, non tu as raison. Mais pourquoi ?

Akaashi lui expliqua ce que Kozu lui avait dit et comment il l'avait fait trébuché dans la pente. Bokuto avait du mal à croire ce qu'Akaashi lui disait, mais il savait que c'était la vérité. Quand il eut fini de raconter, le brun demanda :

\- Bokuto-san... Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu commences à te lasser de moi ?

La capitaine le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mais qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ? Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Jamais je ne me lasserai de toi, jamais ! Tu es le meilleur passeur que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Je ne serai plus le même sans toi, Akaashi.

\- Kozu a dit-

\- Alors lui, tout ce qu'il t'a dit était sûrement du pipeau ! Après ce que tu viens de me dire, je me rends bien compte de qui est ce mec en réalité. (Un temps se passa) Désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru dès le début. C'est toi qui avait raison. J'ai été stupide... pardonne-moi...

\- Je n'aurais pas dû insister...

\- Si ! C'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point tu étais mal en réalité. J'ai agi comme un con. Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'ai pas vu que tu étais déjà mal, et comme un idiot, j'en ai rajouté une couche... Mais pourquoi t'être monté toute cette histoire ?

Akaashi tourna son visage vers celui de Bokuto. Ce dernier sursauta quand il le vit. Son regard était tellement triste et désespéré. Il ne savait pas si c'était la pluie, mais Akaashi pleurait sans doute à ce moment.

\- J'ai... J'ai eu peur que tu m'abandonnes, Bokuto-san.

Son cœur se serra. Il attira Akaashi contre lui, sa tête contre son épaule. Il tremblait. Encore une fois, ça pouvait très bien être à cause de la pluie. Mais quelque chose disait à Bokuto, qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu es la personne la plus chère à mes yeux. Je serai toujours à tes côtés.

Ils restèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autres jusqu'à ce que la pluie se calme. Ils repartirent ensuite.

\- Bokuto-san, j'aimerai que tu ne dises rien aux autres pour ma jambe. Si ça se sait, je ne pourrais plus jouer. Ça _lui_ ferait trop plaisir.

\- Mmh... d'accord, mais ne force pas trop, hein.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, la douleur n'est due qu'au choc, demain ça ira mieux. Je veux piéger Kozu. Il nous a tendu un piège et nous sommes tombés dedans. À nous de lui rendre la pareille.

\- Aha ! Je ne te connaissais pas si rancunier !

\- Quand ça touche à des personnes que j'aime, je suis capable de tout.

\- Ne perds pas non plus trop ton sang-froid, Akaashi.

\- C'est toi qui me dit ça ?

Il le regarda l'air de dire "sérieusement ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ?

"Je sais" fut sa réponse. Sur le chemin, Bokuto plaisanta "Alors comme ça, je suis une personne que tu aimes ?", "Tu es stupide, Bokuto-san". Le capitaine sourit, "stupide" parce qu'il revenait soudainement sur ce sujet, ou "stupide" parce que la réponse était évidente. Ils en restèrent là et arrivèrent au camp. Leur entraineur les accueillit.

\- Ah enfin ? Mais où étiez-vous parti ? Vous avez vu l'heure ? Mais... vous êtes tout sales ! Allez faire un tour aux douches et partez vous coucher, la semaine n'est pas encore finie !

Il se lavèrent en silence. Bokuto observa son cadet : il était couvert d'écorchures et faisait une grimage douleur dès qu'il bougeait.

\- Akaashi ? Approche.

Il n'y avait qu'un muret qui les séparait. Bokuto le mit de dos et commença à lui laver.

\- Tu as l'air de galérer, un peu d'aide n'est jamais de trop, non ?

Akaashi resta silencieux. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Parfois il sursautait quand Bokuto touchait une de ses blessures. Il lui lava aussi les bras. Il le mit de face pour voir son visage. Il avait l'air ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient un peu tristes. Bokuto lui prit le visage et, après avoir inspecté sa blessure à la tête, lui dit :

\- Faudra que tu la surveilles de près, ta blessure à la tête. J'irai te chercher de quoi la désinfecter après. Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à ce mec, Akaashi ?

\- Hm ? Non... non, je suis juste fatigué... j'ai besoin de sommeil.

\- Oui, je vois ça. Les autres doivent déjà s'être couchés. On est les derniers.

Ils finirent en silence de se laver et s'habillèrent. Bokuto partit chercher de quoi désinfecter les blessures d'Akaashi et lui appliqua le produit. Il lui fit un bandage autour de la tête. Le brun était de plus en plus en train de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée (ou dans ceux de Bokuto, au choix). Bokuto sentait que son corps était plus lourd. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il l'aida à se relever. Et l'accompagna dans sa marche jusqu'à la salle où ils dormaient tous. Akaashi boitait, et pas qu'un peu. Il disait que ça serait parti le lendemain, Bokuto espérait vraiment que ce soit le cas.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où déjà quelques ronflements se faisaient entendre. Ils s'installèrent dans leur futon. Par chance ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

o.O.o

Akaashi avait beau être exténué, il ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne pensait pas à ce traitre de Kozu, mais à la chute qu'il avait faite. Il était resté là au bord du ravin, la pluie torrentielle le recouvrant, et le sol menaçant de s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. Il avait réellement vu la profondeur du ravin quand Bokuto l'avait aidé à se relever. Il avait failli faire une chute d'au moins quinze mètre. Quinze mètres... c'était haut, trop haut. Il n'y aurait pas survécu. Il n'aurait peut-être pas été retrouvé tout de suite. Les charognards auraient commencé à dévorer son corps. Il aurait été méconnaissable. Qu'auraient dit les autres en l'apprenant ?

Il était en train de mesurer la chance qu'il avait eu que Bokuto le trouve à temps. Une catastrophe aurait pu arriver dans le cas contraire, peut-être à cinq minutes d'écart. Il se répétait sans cesse ces scénarii dans la tête. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte au début, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il eut bientôt le souffle court. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et serra ses mains contre sa poitrine. Le froid l'envahit.

\- Hey ! Akaashi ! Chuchota Bokuto. Ça ne va pas ?

Il se rapprocha d'Akaashi. Il était en pleine crise d'angoisse. Il respirait bruyamment et était incapable de répondre. Ni une, ni deux, Bokuto l'enlaça pour le rassurer et colla Akaashi contre son torse. Il se sentait comme dans un cocon. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre quand il était en présence de Bokuto. Il se calma progressivement. Il finit par agripper le t-shirt de son capitaine et se blottit contre lui. C'était une sensation agréable. Il avait de nouveau chaud.

Bokuto resserra sa prise. Akaashi tremblait mais semblait se calmer. Bokuto lui soufflait parfois des "Sshh, ça va aller, ça va aller... Je suis là, Akaashi, ça va aller...". Il lui caressait les cheveux en lui parlant tout doucement. Le brun finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

o.O.o

Quand Akaashi se réveilla le matin, le soleil était déjà levé et il y avait de l'agitation dans le reste de la salle.

\- Ah enfin ! Tu t'es réveillé ! On dirait que vous vous êtes réconciliés tous les deux, dit gaiement Konoha.

Akaashi sortit de son sommeil et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Bokuto. Il n'éprouva pas de honte ou de gêne devant ses équipiers. Ce qui le surprit, car en temps normal, il se serait violemment dégagé des bras de Bokuto… oui, c'est sans doute ce qu'il aurait fait. Mais là, ils étaient les derniers à se lever. Les autres avaient déjà eu tout le loisir de les observer dans cette position, ce n'est pas en s'en allant maintenant de l'emprise de son capitaine qu'ils oublieraient tout ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Bokuto se tourna vers lui.

\- Ah enfin ! Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller, j'osais pas bouger. Bien dormi ?

Akaashi répondit faiblement au sourire de Bokuto.

\- Mm... moui... j'aimerai bien continuer...

\- Haha ! Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Allez, faut y aller !

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Bokuto fut rassuré de voir qu'Akaashi ne boitait plus. Une bonne chose. Ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

\- Ah, Bokuto-san-, commença Kozu.

\- Toi, n'ose même pas m'adresser la parole.

Le regard que Bokuto lança à Kozu fit comprendre à celui-ci qu'Akaashi lui avait tout raconté. Il lui avait répondu extrêmement froidement. Même quand il s'était disputé avec Akaashi, il ne lui avait pas parlé de la sorte. Le brun eu un frisson qui lui parcourra le corps. Bokuto-san pouvait être terrifiant parfois...

Konoha remarqua la scène et vint vers Akaashi après.

\- Hey, Akaashi ! C'est quoi ton bandage à la tête ?

\- Une longue histoire… Je te raconterai plus tard.

\- Ça marche. Au fait, c'est cool que vous vous soyez réconciliés, mais je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à faire changer Bokuto d'avis ! Tu m'épateras toujours, Akaashi ! Il n'y a que toi qui arrives à le dompter haha !

\- Quand on trouve les bons arguments, il est facile de changer les esprits, même les plus têtus. Tiens, Konoha-san, maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

o.O.o

Les matchs commencèrent. Akaashi était encore fatigué, mais quelque chose avait changé dans son comportement. Les autres supposaient que ça devait être en rapport avec sa réconciliation avec Bokuto. Tant mieux, ça faisait plaisir de voir que ces deux-là étaient de nouveaux amis.

Le premier match battait son plein. L'équipe adverse allait smacher. Akaashi se mis en position, prêt à défendre. Il sauta. Il n'alla pas bien haut puisqu'il tomba directement au sol. Il hurla de douleur. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, et plusieurs personnes accoururent dans sa direction. Bokuto fut le premier à ses côtés.

\- Akaashi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

\- Ma... ma jambe..., grimaça-t-il de douleur.

Il avait mis ses mains comme un étau autour de sa jambe droite. Bokuto n'aimait pas ça : c'était à l'endroit où la pierre était la veille. Leur coach arriva aussi sur les lieux.

\- Akaashi-kun, enlève tes mains, dit-il.

Quand il les retira à contrecœur. Tout le monde inspira d'effroi. Sa jambe était enflée et n'était plus très droite au niveau du tibia.

\- Reculez ! Reculez tous ! Sensei, préparez votre voiture, on l'emmène aux urgences. Bokuto-kun, tu peux le porter ? Suis-moi. Vous autres, reprenez les matchs.

Il alla s'adresser à un autre entraîneur et lui demanda de veiller sur ses jeunes le temps d'amener Akaashi à l'hôpital.

Tout se déroula très vite, personne n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'Akaashi était en route pour les urgences. Bokuto l'accompagna.

o.O.o

\- Hm hm..., commença le médecin. Ce n'est pas très bon tout ça.

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

\- L'os était déjà fissuré, un simple saut n'aurait pas pu le briser comme ça. Et cette blessure à la tête… heureusement, elle n'est que superficielle, mais ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Dis-moi, mon garçon, tu as reçu des chocs dernièrement ?

Akaashi ne sut pas quoi répondre. Devait-il dire la vérité ? De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus jouer pour le moment. Il décida de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé : Kozu, la chute. Au médecin, mais aussi à son entraîneur et son professeur qui étaient présents. Ces deux derniers ne revenaient pas de ce qu'ils entendaient. Ils sermonnèrent un peu Akaashi pour n'avoir rien dit la veille, mais décidèrent de ne pas trop le brusquer étant donné ce qu'il avait vécu. Déjà qu'il avait l'air à fleur de peau en ce moment...

Le médecin lui interdit de faire le moindre mouvement pendant plusieurs mois, ce à quoi Akaashi et Bokuto protestèrent puisqu'il y avait le tournois le mois suivant. Le médecin disait qu'il voulait attendre de voir comment évoluerait sa blessure au tibia avant de tirer des conclusions définitives. Il lui plâtra la jambe. À partir de ce moment-là, Akaashi ne dit plus un mot. Il se tut jusqu'à leur retour au gymnase deux heures plus tard.

En le voyant arriver, les autres furent attristés. Il marchait tant bien que mal avec les béquilles qu'on lui avait données. Mais lui n'en voulait pas. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller jouer avec les autres au volley. Il comprit qu'il avait été mis hors-jeu. On lui proposa de rentrer chez lui, mais il insista pour rester. Il voulait voir comment évoluaient ses équipiers, mais aussi rester avec Bokuto. De jour en jour, il perdit totalement le moral. Un autre le récupéra en revanche : Kozu. Maintenant, il pouvait jouer autant qu'il l'entendait. Il lançait parfois de petits sourires à Akaashi pour le narguer d'avoir pris sa place. Mais son plaisir fut de courte durée parce que non seulement leur coach remarqua ces petits pics lancés au moindre croisement de regard, mais il le convoqua aussi à venir le voir une fois que le tout dernier match de la semaine serait terminé.

Bokuto, lui, essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de remonter le moral d'Akaashi qui s'assombrissait de jour en jour. Il dessina un magnifique hiboux ('magnifique' est peut-être un peu fort pour qualifier les talents artistiques de Bokuto) sur le plâtre d'Akaashi et tout le monde - sauf un, bien évidemment - y alla de son petit mot. Parfois, Bokuto prenait Akaashi dans ses bras, sans dire un mot. Il "sentait quand il avait besoin d'un câlin" disait-il. Akaashi ne lui dit jamais, mais il se trouve que Bokuto venait toujours au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Lors des trois jours qui leur restaient après qu'Akaashi soit tombé, Bokuto le prit dans ses bras au moins cinq fois par jour. Akaashi se contentait juste de fermer les yeux et de se laisser partir. Il oubliait tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, jusqu'à son plâtre. Il était vraiment bien.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux le samedi après-midi. Et ce n'est que la semaine qui suivit que les choses se gâtèrent encore plus.

* * *

 **Encore une fois, je vous laisse sur votre faim, mais tout ça est fait exprès. Je vous ai jamais dit la longueur de l'histoire ! Elle fera 5 chapitres en tout, donc encore deux semaines... Eh oui, ça passe vite... C'est d'ailleurs la meilleure occasion pour le faire un petit coup de pub :**

 **J'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction, toujours avec Bokuto x Akaashi (je ne changerai jamais) : "Terreurs Nocturnes". Le premier chapitre est sorti. Je l'ai classé T, mais je la passerai M au prochain chapitre (parce que, ouais dans l'ensemble, c'est plutôt une fiction M... carrément en fait). Fiction d'horreur, avec du fluff, et PLEIN de surprises tout au long de l'histoire. Le chap2 sortira lundi. Libre à vous d'aller voir. Si vous avez aimé celle-ci, vous adorerez l'autre ;)**

 **À la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Le débordement du vase

Chapitre 4 - Le débordement du vase

Lorsqu'Akaashi arriva au lycée le lundi matin, tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ses camarades de classes, et même d'autres élèves du lycée, vinrent lui poser des questions. Ils savaient qui il était, et sa position dans l'équipe de Fukurodani. L'équipe de volley était la fierté de l'académie, les élèves connaissaient bien le duo spécial Bokuto-Akaashi. Voir le fidèle passeur de Bokuto dans cet état en choquait plus d'un.

Akaashi ne s'était jamais rien cassé. C'était vraiment la poisse que ça tombe juste avant le tournois. Il s'était déjà plutôt bien habitué aux béquilles, mais ça lui faisait peur : combien de temps allait-il rester ainsi ? Allait-il bientôt pouvoir rejouer au volley ? Akaashi, fidèle à lui-même, prit son mal en patience. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est attendre. Tous les jours, il partait voir Bokuto et les autres à l'entraînement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne jouait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à l'entraînement. Sa jambe était cassée, pas sa tête. Il y trouva son compte : lorsqu'on est observateur, il avait réalisé qu'on se rendait beaucoup plus compte des fautes des autres joueurs. Leur entraîneur leur donnait toujours des conseils, mais il laissait majoritairement la parole à Akaashi qui expliquait certains points à ses coéquipiers. Ça lui faisait un bon entraînement en tant qu'observateur.

Kozu ne jouait pas. Il ne jouerait plus du tout de toute façon. Étant donné ce qu'il avait fait à Akaashi, il avait été banni du club. Ce n'était pas avec un tel comportement qu'il se ferait une place dans l'équipe. Les adultes en avaient même parlé au proviseur du lycée. Mais apparemment, ses parents étant riches ou quelque chose du genre, son cas était passé à travers les mailles du filet sans aucun problème. Parfois Akaashi le voyait rôder du côté du gymnase. Il se demandait ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Mais, à chaque qu'il essayait de l'approcher, il fuyait. Traitre et lâche par-dessus le marché. Mais le brun s'en fichait, du moment qu'il n'interférait plus dans sa vie et celle de l'équipe.

o.O.o

Bokuto était content qu'Akaashi assiste aux entraînements malgré sa blessure. En revanche, ça l'embêtait qu'ils ne puissent pas travailler leur nouvelle passe. De toute façon, ils ne pourraient pas la sortir pour le tournois. Akaashi ne pourra sûrement pas jouer. Ils en avaient parlé sur le chemin du retour du lycée. Akaashi n'était pas très optimiste en rapport avec sa jambe. Il ne le montrait pas au lycée, mais ça l'angoissait beaucoup. Il savait être patient, mais lorsque ça devenait trop long, il était difficile pour lui de rester impassible.

\- Je vais voir le médecin demain matin, dit-il à Bokuto le mercredi soir en rentrant.

\- Ça va aller, Akaashi, essaya de le rassurer Bokuto. Je sens bien qu'en ce moment t'as pas trop le moral. Ça me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça.

\- ... Désolé, Bokuto-san...

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- À cause de ma jambe, je pénalise toute l'équipe... Je sais bien que vous pouvez vous débrouiller sans moi, mais on a tellement l'habitude de jouer ensemble que ça brise notre routine. Je perturbe l'équilibre de l'équipe...

\- Akaashi, ne dis pas de choses comme ça ! C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre de ne pas jouer avec toi, mais les autres savent s'adapter, t'en fais pas. On fera tout pour préparer au mieux le moment où tu reviendras.

Il lui fit le V de la victoire avec ses doigts et le gratifia de son meilleur sourire. Ils en restèrent là et se dirent au revoir.

o.O.o

Toute la matinée, Bokuto stressa. Akaashi allait savoir quand il pourrait rejouer au volley. Il avait hâte de connaître la réponse.

Le passeur ne vint pas l'après-midi. Bokuto se demandait ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas normal. Il commença l'entraînement avec l'équipe. Une heure passa. Une deuxième. Un son de béquille attira l'attention du capitaine. Il se retourna aussitôt.

\- Akaashi !

Il se précipita vers lui, comme tout le reste de l'équipe.

\- Alors Akaashi, quel est le verdict ?

Akaashi avait l'air fatigué, ses yeux étaient rouges. Il avait sûrement pleuré. Il n'était pas dans son assiette, ça sautait aux yeux. Ils savaient tous que ce qu'il allait leur dire n'allait pas les réjouir. Il leur répondit, sur une petite voix.

\- Je ne pourrais pas faire le tournois. Ma blessure est plus grave que ce que je pensais... Je vais devoir me faire opérer si je veux un jour pouvoir rejouer au volley... Dé... désolé de vous abandonner de la sorte...

Aucun ne dit plus un mot. Ils étaient trop abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils allaient devoir jouer sans leur passeur préféré. Plus rien n'allait être pareil.

\- Akaashi..., commença Bokuto.

\- Reprenez l'entraînement, ne perdez pas de temps à cause de moi. Je reste pas loin.

Ils le regardèrent s'en aller s'asseoir sur le banc de touche. Il était dévasté. Comment pouvait-on garder le moral après une annonce comme celle-là ? Ils reprirent leur passes et services. Bokuto garda Akaashi à l'œil. Il semblait ruminer son malheur tout seul dans son coin. Au bout d'un moment, vers la fin de l'entraînement, Akaashi se leva et sortit du gymnase. Bokuto s'excusa auprès des autres et le suivit. Vu la tête qu'il faisait en sortant, il fallait qu'il y aille.

Quand il sortit, il ne le vit nulle part. Il longea le mur du gymnase et tomba sur Akaashi qui était allé sur le côté.

\- Tu te caches ? demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Désolé, Bokuto-san, je ne pouvais pas rester assis à vous regarder. Ma place n'est plus ici.

\- Akaashi. D'abord, arrête de t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien. Et ensuite, bien sûr que ta place est ici, à nos côtés. Même dans cet état, tu fais toujours parti de l'équipe. (Un temps) Il t'a dit quoi le médecin ?

Akaashi s'était adossé au mur, Bokuto se plaça en face de lui. Le regard d'Akaashi s'assombri encore plus.

\- En gros, soit je ne pourrai plus jamais faire du volley, soit je me fais opérer, et pas de volley pendant trois mois minimums.

\- Attends, les nationales sont dans un peu plus de trois mois... T'as encore une chance de pouvoir jouer là ! C'est super ! Tu as choisi l'opération ?

\- Oui... Elle devait avoir lieu dans deux semaines. Je lui ai expliqué mon cas et je l'ai convaincu de l'avancer. La chance a fait qu'une place s'est libérée demain...

\- Mais c'est super ! Plus vite tu seras soigné, plus vite tu pourras rejouer ! Tu as accepté pour demain ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Pour ne rien te cacher, ça me fait peur... vraiment. Imagine... l'opération rate... ou si... si ma jambe ne guérit pas bien ?

Il serra les dents. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Je... je ne veux pas... arrêter de jouer... (Il renifla) Le volley... ça m'aide à tenir... Tu m'aides à tenir... Je peux pas... pas... arrêter... (Il hoqueta) Je veux... rester... avec toi...

Sans attendre, Bokuto l'enlaça tendrement. "Je te l'ai dit, jamais ne te laisserai. Je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi." Akaashi sanglota dans ses bras. "Merci... merci Bokuto-san..." Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le brun avait besoin de se décharger de tout ce qu'il avait amassé sentimentalement ces dernières semaines. Il répondit à l'embrassade de Bokuto, espérant que ça arrêterait ses spasmes. Son sentiment de sécurité était revenu. Il était gêné que Bokuto le voit dans cet état, mais ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir se lâcher. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'être avec quelqu'un et ce "quelqu'un" était Bokuto. Même dans les moments les plus sombres, il acceptait de l'écouter et de le soutenir. Jamais Akaashi n'avait rencontré une personne aussi digne de confiance de sa vie. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se redresser.

\- Tu devrais retourner t'entraîner...

\- Et te laisser tout seul ? Hors de question. Tu as besoin de moi, et je refuse de te quitter tant que tu n'iras pas mieux.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur de ne jamais aller mieux...

Ignorant le sous-entendu, ou du moins ne l'ayant pas remarqué, Bokuto poursuivit :

\- Akaashi. Je m'engage à tout faire pour que tu te portes mieux ! Même si ça implique que je m'immisce dans ta vie, je te laisserai pas dépérir juste parce que tu ne joues pas au volley ! Si tu ne peux pas aller au volley, le volley ira à toi ! Tu auras beau rester sur le côté, on fera tout pour te donner l'impression que tu es sur le terrain, Akaashi !

Bokuto était essoufflé, il avait débité tout ça d'un trait. Akaashi, lui, le regardait, surprit par ses propos. Un ange passa. Ils ne se quittaient toujours pas du regard. Tout doucement, Akaashi passa ses mains sur les joues de Bokuto et l'attira vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bokuto réagit assez vite. Il ne s'écarta pas, mais attira Akaashi entre plus contre lui. Il était si serré contre son torse qu'il pouvait sentir son pouls qui s'était un peu accéléré. Akaashi plaça ses mains derrière la tête de Bokuto. Ils remuèrent leurs lèvres pour approfondir leur baiser. Le brun ne voulait plus le quitter. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ils séparèrent leur visage pour reprendre leur souffle. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser juste après. Bokuto introduit sa langue dans la bouche d'Akaashi et commença à jouer avec la sienne. Le passeur laissait parfois s'échapper de petits gémissements, au plus grand plaisir de Bokuto qui accentuait la passion qu'il mettait dans son baiser. Ils durent se séparer au bout d'un moment. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. Ils se regardèrent.

\- Tu te sens un peu mieux maintenant ?

\- Un peu, oui... merci, lui sourit-il. Bokuto-san, je-

\- Oui, je sais, Akaashi, il lui rendit son sourire, moi aussi. Je pense te l'avoir fait comprendre à l'instant, non ? Et je te l'ai dit : je serai toujours là.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement un moment.

\- Bon, on y retourne ?

Le brun hocha la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur gymnase.

o.O.o

Akaashi se fit donc opérer le lendemain. L'opération se déroula normalement, et fut un succès. On le garda toute la journée d'après. On lui expliqua qu'il aurait besoin de rééducation, et les médecins furent optimistes quant à sa reprise de sport, même si elle n'allait pas avoir lieu tout de suite. Bokuto et l'équipe passèrent le voir le lendemain. Il était fatigué, mais apparemment content de les voir. Ils discutèrent un moment tous ensemble. Une infirmière vint finalement les chercher pour les prévenir que les visites étaient finies.

\- Quand reviens-tu au lycée ?

\- Ils me laissent sortir demain.

\- Super ! On se revoit lundi alors !

Bokuto laissa les autres partir devant et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Il eut l'air content de l'attention de son aîné et entoura son cou de ses bras. Il avait subi une opération délicate, il pouvait bien avoir le droit à un peu de réconfort. Et puis, les deux garçons n'allaient pas se voir dimanche : il fallait que Bokuto apaise le plus possible Akaashi jusqu'au surlendemain. L'état de sa jambe le faisait déprimer en ce moment. Même s'il avait affiché un sourire à ses coéquipiers tout à l'heure, Bokuto était persuadé que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'Akaashi avait sur le cœur. Il lui dit des mots doux et l'embrassa une deuxième fois avant de partir.

o.O.o

Comme promis, il retourna au lycée en début de semaine. Fidèle à son accoutumée, il croisa Bokuto sur le chemin qui ne retint pas un cri de surprise.

\- Il t'ont carrément filé le fauteuil roulant ?!

\- Je ne peux plus marcher. Pour l'instant, il faut que je laisse ma jambe au repos... Bokuto-san... arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Bokuto faisait une tête assez comique : des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, ses sourcils étaient à l'envers et sa bouche ressemblait à une grosse patate concave.

\- C'est temporaire, je ne resterai pas comme ça tout le temps. Allez, on y va.

\- Non, non, non, Akaashi. Ne fais aucun effort ! Tu as la chance de trouver avec le champion de Fukurodani, il est hooors de question qu'il te laisse te fatiguer. Je vais te pousser.

Ainsi, il le poussa jusqu'au lycée. Il y avait déjà foule. Ils arrivaient, comme à leur habitude, en même temps que la majorité des élèves. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et Bokuto entreprit d'amener Akaashi jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Déjà, avant d'entrer, plusieurs élèves regardaient Akaashi, en effet il était rare de voir un élève en fauteuil à Fukurodani. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, c'est tout le monde qui relevait les yeux de son portable, se retournait et les regardaient tous les deux, parfois avec des rires pour les garçons, ou des rougissements pour les filles. Les deux jeunes hommes ne comprenaient rien à tout cette agitation. Konoha surgit soudain devant eux, les joues un peu rosées et quelques gouttes de sueur sur son front.

\- Ah je vous cherchais ! Les mecs, va vraiment falloir se faire discrets là...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passa exactement ? demanda Bokuto.

\- Suivez-moi.

Il les amena dans un coin plus calme. Ils virent qu'il avait plusieurs feuilles de papier à la main avec de l'adhésif sur chacune d'elle. Comme s'il venait de les décrocher.

\- C'est quoi ça, Konoha-san ?

\- Justement, c'est de ça dont il s'agit... Je vous laisse voir par vous-mêmes...

Il leur tendit une feuille. Au début les deux garçons restèrent impassibles, puis soudain, ils rougirent tous les deux. Il y avait une photo d'eux sur le papier. Elle datait de l'avant-veille. On y voyait Bokuto et Akaashi s'embrasser derrière le gymnase. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez clair, une flèche désignait Akaashi avec son nom et prénom écris au bout.

\- Attends, attends, comment ça s'est retrouvé là ?! S'écria Bokuto. Et pourquoi il n'y a que le nom d'Akaashi ?! On me reconnaît direct !

\- Ça je ne sais pas... mais attends, c'est pas fini ! T'as vu le lien en-dessous de la photo ? Tenez, regardez où ça mène.

Il leur tendit son portable. Une vidéo se lança. Il n'y avait pas de son, mais on les voyait très bien tous les deux en train de s'embrasser passionnément. La vidéo tournait en boucle. Ils étaient déjà rouges, mais là, ils devinrent rubiconds jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était la honte assurée devant tout le lycée. Peut-être même au-delà.

\- Quel est l'enfoiré qui a fait ça ? demanda froidement Akaashi.

\- Quelqu'un qui nous en veux ? Plus à toi apparemment, puisqu'il n'y a que ton nom. Attends, ne me dit pas que...

\- Oh, oh, oh... Calmez-vous avant de tirer des conclusions. Si ça peut vous rassurer, avec les autres gars de l'équipe et les managers, on est en train d'enlever tous les papiers accrochés dans le lycée. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il y en a un paquet... Le compteur de la vidéo dépasse les trois cents vues, et il continue de monter. L'auteur de la vidéo s'est masqué, mais je m'y connais un peu en informatique : je vais voir qui a uploadé la vidéo, et nous seront fixés. Pour le moment, évitez de trop vous faire remarquer.

\- Haha ! Ça va être un jeu d'enfant ! ironisa Bokuto. Tout le monde sait qui on est et nos classes respectives !

\- Ouais je sais, je dis juste d'essayer de ne pas ajouter d'huile sur le feu. Faites gaffe. (Il sembla hésiter) Du coup... juste... on se posait la question avec les gars, c'est pas du faux… la vidéo ?

Les deux regardèrent Konoha surpris, et se regardèrent ensuite.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! sourit Bokuto avec toutes ses dents. Tu veux une preuve ?

\- Bokuto-san, ça ne serait pas très judicieux ici, vu les circonstances, le freina Akaashi.

\- En tout cas, moi j'assume totalement ! S'ils viennent m'embêter avec ça, je leur répondrai cash. La seule chose qui m'énerve c'est qu'on déballe ma vie privée d'une façon aussi couarde !

Ce fut au tour de Konoha et d'Akaashi de le regarder bizarrement.

\- Bokuto-san, tu as de la fièvre ?

\- Il a sorti un mot compliqué... Je ne pensais jamais voir ça de ma vie...

\- C'est ce moment-là qu'on aurait dû filmer et poster sur internet.

\- Oh ça va vous deux ! Faut toujours que vous m'embêtiez dès que je deviens sérieux, dit Bokuto faisant semblant d'être vexé.

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois.

\- Plus sérieusement, je suis de ton avis, Bokuto-san, annonça Akaashi. En revanche, je ne sais pas si je supporterai toutes les remarques que je vais me prendre dans la journée et même dans les jours à venir...

\- Ignore-les, lui conseilla Konoha. Si ce sont juste des commères, laisse passer. Ils finiront par se lasser. Bon, va falloir y aller, les cours vont bientôt commencer. À plus !

\- Je t'accompagne Akaashi.

Bokuto amena Akaashi dans sa salle de cours. Immédiatement, comme ils s'y attendaient, tous les élèves se retournèrent en même temps. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever. Le capitaine avait l'air de ne pas y prêter attention. En revanche, ça énervait Akaashi. D'habitude, cela aurait plutôt été le contraire, mais étant donné qu'il avait mal dormi depuis deux semaines et qu'il se trouvait maintenant "handicapé" (disons ce qui est), il était totalement vulnérable. Il aurait voulu que Bokuto reste avec lui, il aurait été son rempart.

\- À tout à l'heure, Akaashi, lui sourit-il. Si jamais ça ne va pas, envoie-moi un message.

\- Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Ça lui fit mal de le voir s'éloigner. Il sentit aussitôt le regard des autres sur lui se faire plus insistants. Un garçon de sa classe qui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup s'avança vers lui.

\- Alors comme ça, t'es pédé ? Je pensais pas qu'un intello de ton espèce aimait fricoter avec un gars qui n'a pas la lumière à tous les étages.

Akaashi restait face à sa table. Il savait que c'était ce genre de cas qu'il fallait ignorer. Il essaya de garder une expression neutre, mais très vite, il serra les dents et crispa ses poings.

\- Comment ça se passe sinon ? continua l'autre. Toi en haut, lui en bas, ou plutôt l'inverse ? Dans l'état où t'es, plutôt lui en haut, nan ? T'es qu'un soumis aimant se faire fourrer bien profond, hein ?!

\- Je trouve que tu as beaucoup de connaissances sur la chose, pour quelqu'un que personne ne voudra jamais toucher.

La répartie cinglante d'Akaashi fit grossir une veine sur le front de l'autre. Il l'agrippa par le col et le souleva un peu.

\- Ferme ta gueule, sale assisté ! Tu vas voir ce-

\- Ça suffit, Tasaki-kun ! Laisse-le tranquille !

\- M-Mais, Honda-chan...

\- Il a déjà assez de problème comme ça, tu vois bien. Tu veux que je fasse un rapport de violence sur une personne à capacités réduites te concernant ? Tout le monde aura pitié de toi quand ils apprendront que tu t'en prends à moins fort que toi.

Tasaki lâcha Akaashi et s'en alla plus loin.

\- Et vous autres, dégagez-moi le périmètre, laissez-le un peu respirer !

Le brun se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait pris sa défense. C'était Honda, la déléguée de la classe. Elle faisait bien son rôle, c'était une personne de confiance.

\- Merci, Honda-san.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier, Akaashi-kun, je suis là pour ça ! Ça m'énerve qu'ils se comportent tous comme ça depuis cette vidéo. Pour moi, tu restes le même, et tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Bon, le cours va commencer, je te laisse.

Enfin une personne à qui faire confiance, se dit Akaashi. À défaut de tout le reste apparemment. Ses amis de classe n'étaient même pas venus le voir, tu parles de potes. De toute façon, les vrais amis d'Akaashi se trouvaient au club de volley. Il était dans la classe pilote de son niveau. Tous les garçons qu'il y avait dedans étaient à fond dans leurs études et étaient dans des club beaucoup plus spirituels que le volley, comme le club d'échecs ou le club de science. Il était le seul garçon véritablement sportif de sa classe. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait le volley. Ça lui permettait d'oublier un peu la pression de la compétition qu'il y avait dans sa classe. C'était aussi la compétition pour le volley, mais ils la faisaient en équipe, pas individuellement.

Malheureusement pour lui, Honda était à l'autre bout de la classe. Il allait devoir supporter les chieurs à ses côtés.

\- Akaashi-kun, ton opération s'est bien passé ? lui demanda son professeur quand la classe commença.

Il acquiesça.

\- On espère tous te revoir sur le terrain très bientôt !

Des ricanements discrets se firent entendre. Quelqu'un lança même : "Il n'y a pas que sur ce genre de terrain qu'il joue", et provoqua quelques rires. Le cours commença. La matinée fut longue. Il dut encaisser toutes les remarques qu'on lui faisait. Son voisin de derrière lui donnait des petits coups de pieds dans son fauteuil. Akaashi en avait marre. Il allait craquer. Il souffla pour se calmer, mais n'y parvint pas. Au milieu de la deuxième heure, il demanda à sortir. Il savait que ça en revenait à s'avouer vaincu, mais il ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet environnement. Des murmures s'élevèrent encore lorsqu'il sortit.

\- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, Akaashi-kun ? lui demanda son professeur.

\- Non, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Il envoya un message à Bokuto. "Je suis sorti, je crois que j'aurais implosé si j'étais resté une minute de plus dans la salle". "Attends. Je sors aussi", lui répondit son compagnon.

Ils se retrouvèrent près des escaliers. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de traîner dans les couloirs pendant les cours, mais si on leur faisait une remarque, ils diraient que c'était un hasard ou un truc du genre qu'ils se soient rencontrés.

\- Hey, ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec ta classe ?

\- Non, pas tellement...

\- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de sortir comme ça de cours.

\- Avec ma jambe, ça passe pour une raison légitime. Je ne peux pas y retourner... tu vas me trouver stupide, mais je supporte pas leurs regards sur moi. Ça… ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas normal ce qui s'est passé... Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Kozu. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, il n'y a que lui pour faire un truc pareil !

\- On verra ce que donne les recherches de Konoha. Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait en parler à Yamiji-sensei. Faut pas qu'on rumine ça tous seuls. Si on a au moins un allié dans le camp des adultes, ça pourrait nous aider.

\- Hm... Je ne sais pas... S'il en parle à d'autres enseignants, ils ne nous regarderont plus de la même façon après. (Un temps) Allez, si on reste dehors trop longtemps, ça va paraître bizarre. Faut qu'on y retourne.

Akaashi le retint par le bras. "Juste encore un peu... s'il te plaît". Bokuto accepta. Akaashi tint le bras de Bokuto contre lui. Comme il était, ils ne pouvaient pas s'enlacer, alors le brun se contentait de le tenir, histoire de sentir son aura protectrice à son contact. Il dû finalement se résoudre à le lâcher, il fallait qu'ils retournent en cours. Bokuto vit bien que son amoureux ne voulait pas y repartir. Il se baissa à son niveau et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

\- Si ça peut te donner un peu de courage...

Akaashi ne fit que sourire faiblement. Ils se séparèrent. Son retour dans sa classe ne passa, bien sûr, pas inaperçu. Il entendit des moqueries. Il les ignora. Le reste de la matinée fut longue. Enfin arriva l'entraînement de volley. Juste avant, Konoha rejoignit le capitaine et le vice-capitaine pour les informer de ce qu'il avait trouvé concernant l'uploader de la vidéo.

\- Bon, ça ne va pas vous plaire... j'ai remonté jusqu'à l'adresse de celui qui a posté la vidéo, même s'il avait pris soin de la masquer. Kozu333, je suppose qu'on sait tous qui c'est.

\- L'enfoiré, si je le chope...

\- Ne t'énerves pas, Bokuto-san. Je t'ai dit que je voulais le piéger, je commence à avoir ma petite idée. On va rentrer dans son jeu, tout simplement.

\- T'as raison, il va voir ce qu'il va voir.

Une aura noire se dégageait des deux piliers de l'équipe. Konoha les avertit :

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de se venger... Vous devriez y réfléchir.

\- T'as vu dans quel état il a mis Akaashi ? Non, ce mec ne mérite pas plus que ça. (Il se tourna vers Akaashi). Vas-y, explique-nous ton plan.

Akaashi leur raconta tout. Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux, même Konoha qui était un peu réticent au début. C'était de la pure vengeance, mais les raisons que donna le vice-capitaine convainquirent le blond. Après l'exposé d'Akaashi, Konoha sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Ah oui ! Au fait, Akaashi, j'ai trouvé ce que tu m'avais demandé de chercher au camp !

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Bokuto.

\- Je lui ai demandé de faire quelques petites recherches sur Kozu, lui répondit Akaashi. Les raisons de sa présence à Fukurodani étaient assez obscures pour moi. Il a dit qu'il avait déménagé, mais j'ai vu par hasard sa fiche d'inscription et il est dans un pensionnat, donc c'était clairement un mensonge.

\- Et tu as eu raison de demander, enchaîna Konoha. Il n'a pas du tout déménagé, il a été viré de son ancien lycée. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il change d'établissement en plus, il n'a fait que ça ! Et les raisons de son renvoi sont encore plus troublantes : il a planté un gars. Il y a eu un article vite fait dans le journal, mais sans plus. Ses parents ont de l'argent, et ont sans doute eu peur que ça ne ternisse la réputation de sa famille : son père est PDG d'une grosse boîte et sa mère actrice. C'est clair qu'avoir un gosse à problèmes, ce n'est pas le top, d'où sa mise en internat. Ce fut vraiment un hasard qu'il fasse aussi du volley. De ce que j'ai lu, il s'est déjà pris la tête avec un ou deux joueurs de son équipe.

\- Et pourquoi il s'en est pris au gars ?

\- Pour des raisons de cœur apparemment. Un mec fréquentait la fille qu'il devait aimer secrètement, et il a voulu prendre sa place, je pense. Un peu comme il a fait avec toi, Akaashi. Il voulait ta place de passeur.

\- De plus, il n'y avait que mon nom sur la feuille, pas celui de Bokuto-san. Ce qui signifie que c'est surtout à moi qu'il en veut. Au début, je pensais qu'il voulait juste ma place dans l'équipe, mais vu comment les choses tournent, je me rends compte qu'il vise plus haut. Et ça a à voir avec toi, Bokuto-san.

\- Attends, tu veux dire qu'il est amoureux de moi ?!

\- Non, répondit Akaashi avec un air blasé, je pense qu'il est juste jaloux du lien qu'on entretient. On a toujours été proches, on forme un duo assez connu de l'équipe ; c'est ça qu'il était venu chercher je pense. Vu ce que tu dis, Konoha-san, il n'a sûrement jamais eu de véritable ami, s'il passe son temps à changer d'établissement. Il a vu en Bokuto-san quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait potentiellement se sentir bien. Sauf que j'étais là, donc il a voulu m'éloigner pour ensuite prendre ma place. Il a d'abord essayé de prendre Bokuto pour lui seul, ce qu'il a presque réussi (il regarda Bokuto et ce dernier rougit en repensant à quel point il avait été stupide). Mais comme il a vu que je revenais plusieurs fois à la charge, il en a profité pour essayer de me mettre hors-jeu en voulant déguiser son acte contre moi en accident, ce qui, encore une fois, aurait pu marcher si Bokuto-san n'était pas arrivé à temps. Comme se débarrasser de moi n'a pas marché au camp, il a changé sa manière de procéder. Le scandale. Il se base dessus. Il se dit que si j'ai une suffisamment grosse pression sur le dos, ce serait moi qui changerait de lycée. Oui, ça doit être ça...

Les deux autres joueurs restèrent interloqués devant les déductions du passeur. Il était parti loin, mais tout ça tenait la route.

\- Ton sens de la logique ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner, Akaashi..., le complimenta Konoha.

\- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, ça paraît cohérent... Faudra voir ce que lui en dit.

\- Oui, faut qu'on commence dès demain. Konoha-san, tu penses avoir le matériel nécessaire ?

\- Oui, pas de problème, j'ai un pote de confiance qui peut nous aider.

\- Très bien.

Ils arrêtèrent la conversation là-dessus, et allèrent à leur entraînement.

* * *

Quatrième chapitre de terminé ! On a enfin LE BokuAka que vous attendiez tous ! Et aussi les motivations de Kozu en plus de sa véritable "identité". J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop facile... Bon, j'allais pas me mettre à dire que Kozu avait été envoyé spécialement par Satan, pour embêter Akaashi (même s'il est vrai qu'on peut se poser des questions...). Suspense pour le fameux plan d'Akaashi que vous découvrirez vendredi prochain !

Prochain et dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine (ça passe vite, hein ?) ! Merci pour les reviews que je lis avec toujours autant de plaisir :D


	5. Chapitre 5 - Récompense

Chapitre 5 : Tout effort mérite récompense

La semaine continua comme elle avait commencé. Akaashi se prenait les remarques les plus mauvaises et empoisonnées de tous ses camarades qui, pour beaucoup, trouvaient un malin plaisir à faire la compétition de qui arriverait à briser le masque de glace du fameux passeur. En réalité, il y avait plusieurs types de personnes : celles qui lui faisaient des remarques, celles (les plus nombreuses) qui ne disaient rien mais n'oubliaient pas de lui envoyer un regard dégoûté en coin lorsqu'il les croisait, et celles qui ne disaient rien parce que l'affaire n'avait pas plus d'importance que ça à leur yeux (comme Honda, la déléguée). Le brun essayait de ne plus sortir de cours, mais parfois, il en sentait l'urgente nécessité, tant la pression que les autres exerçaient sur lui menaçait de le briser. Il avait parfois envie de leur hurler d'arrêter. Mais il savait que ce seraient déjà donner une victoire au clan de "ceux qui lui faisaient des remarques", mais aussi, même si la situation s'arrangerait, les autres ne le regarderaient plus de la même façon pour le restant de ses jours. Il passerait pour un fou qui sort de ses gonds dès la moindre remarque. C'est dans ce contexte que son plan allait rentrer en œuvre.

Toute la semaine, il essaya aussi de dire aux autres qui était le coupable : Kozu. Mais personne ne le croyait. Ils disaient tous : "Tu accuses un nouveau exprès. Ça peut être n'importe qui ! Si quelqu'un veut entrer dans le lycée, c'est assez facile l'après-midi ! Après, il fallait juste demander à quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour afficher les feuilles partout". Ou d'autres remarques comme : "Kozu ? Tu plaisantes là ? Ce garçon est on ne peut plus gentil ! Regarde-le ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça ? Il est de bonne famille en plus". En somme, cela ne servait à rien d'insister, ils étaient tous bornés... et tellement influençables. Il devait admettre que Kozu jouait parfaitement le jeu. Mais il ne pourrait pas cacher sa face d'ange longtemps. Et Akaashi savait comment lui faire tomber le masque, c'est ce qu'il avait expliqué à Bokuto.

o.O.o

Cela faisait donc une semaine que tout ce remue-ménage avait commencé. Bokuto avait beau essayer de lui remonter le moral, il le voyait se refermer sur lui-même de jour en jour. Sa condition physique n'était déjà pas à un niveau élevé, alors sa forme morale... Cela faisait aussi environ une semaine qu'Akaashi leur avait parlé du "plan de vengeance". Au début, le passeur était juste embêté par les remarques des autres. C'était dans cette optique qu'il en avait eu l'idée. Mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, son embêtement s'était presque transformé en psychose. La simple idée d'aller en cours le faisait trembler de tout son corps. La déprime d'Akaashi était telle qu'il avait annoncé à Bokuto qu'il ne voulait plus faire ce qu'il leur avait dit, qu'il n'y gagnerait que plus de mépris de la part des autres. Bokuto lui avait alors dit :

\- Non mais tu plaisantes ?! Moi je pense que ça aura justement tout l'effet inverse ! J'ai pas souvent de bonne intuitions, contrairement à toi, mais là, je suis persuadé que ça va marcher, je te le promets ! Et dis-toi bien que Kozu est seul. Nous, nous sommes une équipe entière contre lui.

Sur ce point-là, il savait qu'il avait raison. De plus, Bokuto s'était dit qu'il fallait à tout prix mettre en place ce qu'ils avaient prévu sans perdre de temps. Il en avait parlé aux autres, pas à Akaashi. Il pensait que c'était le meilleur moment pour le faire. C'était un peu rude de sa part de dire ça, mais plus Akaashi serait mal, plus l'effet serait fort. Ils préparèrent tout en secret, ou du moins, ils rassemblèrent le matériel nécessaire. Ils prévinrent Akaashi qu'ils commençaient, mais le brun était trop abattu pour avoir la moindre préoccupation à ce sujet.

Dans l'après-midi, Akaashi croisa "par hasard" l'ex-futur passeur de Fukurodani. Il continuait de rôder autour du gymnase. Il se dirigea vers lui, toujours assis dans son fauteuil roulant.

\- Tu cherches encore des choses à montrer aux autres ? demanda calmement Akaashi mais sur le ton le plus froid qu'il pouvait faire.

\- Hein ? Moi, qui crois-tu que je sois ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Arrête de faire semblant, on sait que c'est toi qui a posté la vidéo, on a trouvé ton pseudo.

\- Héhé, toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois... Tu m'en veux ? Son ton était plein de sarcasmes.

Ignorant la question, Akaashi continua :

\- Ça t'apportes quoi de faire ça ? Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?

Kozu changea de regard.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre toi... Tu as tout, tout au monde. J'en ai marre d'être toujours laissé de côté !

\- Alors tu me pousses dans un ravin en espérant que ça va arranger les choses ?

\- Tu étais censé tomber dedans ce jour-là ! Tout était censé s'écrouler, les autres n'y auraient vu que du feu ! Mais Bokuto-san tenait apparemment trop à toi... J'aurai dû l'empêcher d'aller te sauver, mais je pensais que c'en était fini de toi depuis longtemps ! Mort, tu n'aurais plus eu aucune importance ! J'aurai pris tout ce qui comptait à tes yeux ! Je serai devenu toi ! Tu possèdes tout ce que je veux ! Tu es injuste...

\- Je te rappelle qu'à cause de toi, je suis bloqué dans ce fauteuil. J'ai failli ne plus pouvoir jouer au volley de ma vie par ta faute, tu as ruiné ma réputation auprès de tout le monde, et tu trouves que je suis "injuste" ?

\- Tu le méritais, dit-il sur un ton presque absent, si tout le monde te déteste, ils viendront vers moi en retour, même Bokuto-san finira par revenir, j'en suis sûr...

\- Ne crois pas que tout le lycée est ami avec moi. Mes vrais amis sont restés à mes côtés. Il en va de même pour Bokuto-san. Il n'ira jamais vers quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Si ! (Il cria presque) Je sais qu'il finira par venir ! Il l'a fait au début, il recommencera ! Il suffit juste de lui montrer que j'ai de la valeur ! Et même si tu es entre nous ! J'ai déjà poignardé un mec dans mon ancien lycée, je peux recommencer…

Akaashi commença à reculer avec son fauteuil. Il n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements.

\- Si tu me poignardes, on retrouvera ta trace, et tu ne pourras plus jamais voir personne.

\- Oh mais je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te poignarder. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai aucune arme sur moi. Moi ce que je veux, c'est récupérer ma place de passeur. Je sais qu'ils finiront par se rendre compte de ce que je vaux vraiment, que je suis un joueur indispensable à l'équipe ! Ils ont déjà pu le remarquer quand j'avais enfin joué à ta place.

Il se rapprocha doucement de lui. Il était immense comparé à Akaashi qui était assis. Il le regardait de haut avec l'air le plus hautain que l'on puisse prendre. Il sourit en coin, ses yeux avaient une lueur de meurtrier. Akaashi ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sien. Il était vraiment paralysé de peur.

\- Toi, je te réserve quelque chose d'encore pire que la mort...

Il lança soudain sa jambe en arrière et vint frapper de toutes ses forces dans son plâtre. Akaashi hurla. Il apprit plus tard que des élèves dans le lycée l'avaient entendu et s'étaient demandés ce qui se passait. Kozu partit tranquillement. "Ce n'est que le commencement. Tu ne sais pas encore ce qu'est la véritable souffrance. Patience...", l'avertit-il. Il disparut. Konoha se précipita vers Akaashi, Bokuto le suivait. Akaashi gémissait de douleur. Il était recroquevillé sur sa jambe. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Akaashi ! cria Konoha.

Bokuto courra en direction d'où Kozu s'en était allé.

\- Bokuto, ça ne sert à rien de le rattraper maintenant. Reste avec lui, je vais chercher un prof !

Alors que Konoha s'éloigna en courant, Bokuto s'accroupit près d'Akaashi qui était toujours les mains crispées sur sa jambe.

\- Hey, Akaashi... essaye de calmer ta respiration.

\- J... J'ai.. trop... AAAH !

Un pic de douleur vint le couper. Bokuto ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment empêcher Akaashi de souffrir. Alors qu'il lui mettait une main dans le dos, un liquide rouge vint attirer l'attention du capitaine.

\- Akaashi, il... il y a du sang qui coule de ton plâtre.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux vers le sol. Akaashi haletait mais il stoppa net sa respiration et écarquilla les yeux. Ses lèvres tremblèrent :

\- Oh... oh non... oh non...

À ce moment, un professeur et Konoha revinrent vers eux.

\- Il faut se dépêcher, il saigne ! s'écria Bokuto.

\- Écarte-toi, Bokuto-kun.

L'adulte se dirigea vers Akaashi. Ce dernier était en état de choc, et il avait mal, tellement mal. Ses doigts étaient si crispés sur sa jambe, que ses ongles lui entaillaient la peau. D'occasionnels nouveaux pics de douleurs le faisaient gémir plus fort. Le professeur regarda sa blessure. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient de l'extrémité de son plâtre. Le brun serrait les dents, il devait sûrement penser que sa fracture s'était ouverte.

\- Bon, je t'emmène à l'hôpital. On y va.

o.O.o

Son plâtre fut refait. Akaashi ne parla plus à partir de ce moment. Il était seul en compagnie de son professeur. Bokuto avait voulu venir, mais leur professeur avait refusé. Akaashi avait l'impression de ne plus être là, que son esprit s'était envolé à mille lieues d'ici. Il était livré à lui-même et avait fini par se perdre. Il écoutait vaguement ce que lui disait le médecin. À quoi bon...

Il fut ramené chez lui, dans le silence, dans le froid. Il faisait chaud dehors, l'après-midi n'était pas finie, mais il avait extrêmement froid. Son protecteur n'était pas avec lui. Il était seul. Sa mère quitta le travail pour l'accueillir chez lui. Il s'allongea sur le canapé du salon, ses larmes étaient sèches et un voile s'était déposé sur ses yeux. Il ne dormit pas. Il se contenta de fixer le plafond, les yeux mi-ouverts. Son professeur avait tout expliqué à sa mère. Akaashi en était incapable. Elle resta à ses côtés et lit un livre.

On frappa à la porte. Sa mère se leva. Une voix se fit entendre.

\- Suis-moi, il est dans le salon.

Bokuto entra dans la pièce. Akaashi le vit dans son champ de vision, mais ne bougea pas. Le capitaine s'approcha de son passeur et s'assit sur le bord du canapé.

\- Keiji, tu as de la visite, mon chéri. C'est ton ami Bokuto-kun.

Même si Bokuto était assis à côté de lui, Akaashi ne sembla se réveiller que lorsque sa mère lui parla, le voile sur ses yeux se dissipa un peu. Sa mère partit plus loin et les laissa tous les deux. Elle savait qu'il ne parlerait pas en sa présence. Il dit du bout des lèvres :

\- Bokuto... -san...

\- Alors, comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

\- ...Pour l'instant la morphine fait que je ne sens rien... La douleur devrait revenir dans les douze prochaines heures...

\- Et... et le médecin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Akaashi le regarda et se redressa.

\- Kozu a.… fait sauté mes points de suture... la blessure s'est rouverte, d'où le sang... Mais les broches n'ont pas été brisées, donc ça va... La douleur était... juste due au choc...

\- Ooouuuf ! Je suis teeellement rassuré que tu n'aies rien de trop grave ! J'ai cru que ta jambe était foutue ! On aurait sacrément été dans- (il s'interrompit) ça ne va pas ?

Akaashi redevint soudain silencieux. Il fixait le vide, totalement ailleurs. Il ne parlait plus, il ne bougeait plus. Bokuto le secoua un peu, aucune réaction. L'argenté eut une idée. Il embrassa ses lèvres. Une fois. Deux fois. Deux larmes roulèrent sur les joues du brun, mais il resta impassible.

\- Bats-toi, Akaashi ! On y est presque ! Il ne manque plus que toi ! On a tous les éléments en main, il faut le faire demain.

Akaashi ne disait toujours rien. Bokuto le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je t'en prie, Akaashi... Dis quelque chose... N'abandonne pas.

Le brun bougea juste la tête pour la blottir dans le cou de Bokuto. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit tout bas :

\- ... D'accord... c'est d'accord... juste...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- ... Me... me laisse plus seul... je t'en prie... je... je ne veux plus me retrouver seul... reste... reste avec moi...

\- C'est promis. Je resterai avec jusqu'à quand il faudra, je te le promets. Jamais plus tu ne revivras ça.

o.O.o

Bokuto resta dormir la nuit chez Akaashi. Sa mère lui avait installé un futon près de son lit. Il aurait bien été avec lui, mais c'était difficile avec son plâtre. Le brun, lui, ne dormit presque pas de la nuit. Dès qu'il fermait l'oeil, des cauchemars l'assaillaient et il se réveillait en sueur. Ce manège dura toute la nuit. Le matin, quand Bokuto sortit de son sommeil, il trouva Akaashi allongé à ses côtés. Il était descendu du lit seul pendant la nuit. Il s'était fait mal d'ailleurs. L'effet de la morphine avait disparu depuis longtemps déjà. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Bokuto partit lui chercher un verre d'eau avec un antidouleur. Il lui donna quand il se réveilla. Il l'observa boire son verre. Des cernes lui entouraient les yeux et ses mains tremblaient quand il tenait le verre. "Ce sont malheureusement les conditions parfaites" se surprit à penser Bokuto.

Pendant la journée, ils réalisèrent la partie la plus importante de leur plan. Ils modifièrent deux-trois choses et achevèrent leur oeuvre.

o.O.o

Ils avaient séché les cours ce jour-là. De toute façon, Akaashi n'était pas en mesure d'y aller après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Bokuto resta chez lui pour lui tenir compagnie comme il lui avait promis. Cela leur permi de tout finir. Le lendemain, de toutes petites languettes de papier furent distribuées à tous les élèves à l'entrée du lycée. Sur celles-ci : une adresse IP. Tout le monde s'empressa alors de la reporter sur le navigateur de leur téléphone. Ils tombèrent sur une vidéo que voici :

On y voyait Akaashi Keiji assit de face. On ne voyait que la partie supérieure de son corps. Il n'était pas dans son assiette, ça sautait aux yeux. Il était cerné, pâle et semblait avoir un peu maigri. Il commença à parler d'une voix qui se voulait la plus neutre possible mais dans laquelle on pouvait déceler, si l'on y faisait attention, une pointe d'abattement et de tristesse.

"Bonjour à tous. Je suis Akaashi Keiji, j'ai 16 ans et je suis en première au lycée de l'Académie de Fukurodani. J'apparais devant vous aujourd'hui pour vous parler de ce qu'il m'est arrivé ces dernières semaines. Si je fais ça, c'est parce que ma vie est devenue un enfer et que presque toutes les personnes autour de moi s'appliquent à la transformer en pire que ce qu'elle n'est déjà. La semaine dernière, une vidéo de moi a circulé un peu partout. J'ai été affiché et humilié publiquement dans mon propre lycée. Sur celle-ci, on me voit embrasser le capitaine de mon équipe, Bokuto Koutarou. Depuis, ce sont remarques et moqueries incessantes. Dès que je vais quelque part dans le lycée, on ne peut s'empêcher de me regarder avec un air de dégoût. (Sa voix vacille un peu) Ça me blesse profondément. J'aime les cours et j'aime étudier, mais depuis cet incident, j'ai perdu la motivation de me lever le matin, sachant que je vais retourner dans ce trou à monstres en quoi s'est transformée ma classe. J'enchaîne alors crise d'angoisse sur crise d'angoisse, mais ça n'empêche malheureusement en rien ce qu'il va se produire dans la journée. Je voulais donc clarifier cette affaire. (Il prit une inspiration) J'aime mon capitaine, mes sentiments envers lui sont réels. Cette déclaration vous choque ? Elle vous empêche de vivre ? Avant de vous préoccuper de la vie des autres, essayer d'abord de gérer la vôtre. Quelle est l'utilité de m'envoyer des remarques cinglantes ? C'est de la jalousie ? Non, vous cherchez juste à rendre intéressant une information qui ne l'est pas en réalité.

"Tout le monde s'est concentré sur cette vidéo, mais vous êtes-vous seulement posé la question de qui l'avait faite ? C'est bien joli d'exposer la vie des autres, mais il faut assumer. La personne qui a fait ça n'a pas assumé. On ne reste pas anonyme longtemps sur le net. Nous avons réussi à remonter jusqu'à la source. Je vais arrêter de faire durer le suspense. Il s'agit de Kozu Mokito, seize ans, élève de seconde à Fukurodani. Je sais que la plupart ne me croient pas et pense que j'essaie de trouver un bouc émissaire. Mais c'est bien la vérité.

Je suis passeur et vice-capitaine dans mon équipe de volley. Kozu est arrivé chez nous il y a un mois. Il s'est débrouillé pour me mettre à l'écart du groupe. Lors du camp que nous avons fait, je me suis retrouvé dans un ravin."

(La caméra dézoome. On peut voir qu'Akaashi est dans une chaise roulante, un plâtre à la jambe droite). Akaashi reprend difficilement sa respiration, comme s'il avait du mal à dire ce qui va suivre.

"Fracture du tibia et arrachement des ligaments. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé après que Koozu m'ait poussé dans la pente qui menait à un ravin. J'y ai laissé ma jambe, mais cela aurait pu tout aussi bien être ma vie. Et tout ça, juste pour s'approprier ma place.

Je sais que tout ça vous paraît fou. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi il n'a pas été renvoyé du lycée. Il se trouve qu'il a une famille qui veut éviter les scandales. Soit dit en passant, M et Mme Kozu, si vous voyez cette vidéo, comprenez que ce n'est pas contre vous que je fais ça, mais parce que votre fils a dépassé les limites. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Kozu change d'établissement. La dernière fois, il a poignardé un garçon de son lycée pour une histoire de coeur. Forcément, il a été renvoyé. Mais dans mon cas, il n'y avait pas assez de preuves ; j'aurai très bien pu glisser tout seul à cause du temps. Pour cette raison, nous avons enregistré les aveux de Kozu à son insu. Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de procéder, mais après ce qu'il m'a fait, je me suis dit que j'allais jouer au même jeu que lui et lui retourner la pareille. Sauf qu'à sa différence, j'annonce mon identité. La vidéo que vous allez voir a été tournée par Konoha Akinori et Bokuto Koutarou. Je portais un micro sur moi. À vous de juger. Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer des faits et j'espère que tout cela vous aidera à ouvrir les yeux."

La vidéo se lança. Il s'agissait de la discussion qu'Akaashi et Kozu avaient eu la veille. Tout le monde pu donc entendre Kozu dévoiler sans aucune retenue ce qu'il prévoyait de faire à Akaashi : le tuer à petit feu. Ils virent aussi le coup qu'il lui asséna à la jambe, entendirent le hurlement de douleur d'Akaashi, et la fuite misérable de son agresseur. La caméra bougea très vite d'un coup et se rapprocha d'Akaashi. Puis ce fut le noir.

"Si j'ai fait ça, ce n'est pas que pour me défendre mais aussi pour vous mettre en garde. Ce type est dérangé, il pourrait aussi vous faire du mal, alors faites attention. C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé à moi, mais je suis sûr que beaucoup plus de personne qu'on ne le croit sont concernées par un harcèlement de la sorte. Ne restez pas dans le silence. Appelez à l'aide, même si ça prend du temps, quelqu'un finira par vous porter secours. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Merci de votre écoute."

o.O.o

La vidéo fut virale. Les trois volleyeurs s'attendaient à toucher beaucoup de monde, même externe à Fukurodani, mais là, la vidéo avait été vue dans tout leur arrondissement et commençait à s'étendre aux autres. On était à Tokyo quand même, tout se diffusait extrêmement vite. De toute façon, ça avait été leur but dès le début : il fallait qu'un maximum de personnes soient au courant. Mine de rien, la vidéo de Kozu avait bien tournée aussi et avait suscité un déferlement de remarques homophobes. C'était comme ça ici, deux hommes ne pouvaient pas avoir une relation amoureuse, un point c'est tout.

Trois jours plus tard, ils mentionnèrent la vidéo d'Akaashi dans le journal. Le soir même, la vidéo passait aux informations.

o.O.o

Akaashi n'était pas retourné en cours de la semaine. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait peur, mais parce qu'il ne se remettait toujours pas du coup qu'il avait reçu. Il n'avait pas osé regarder les commentaires laissés sur la vidéo. Bokuto-san et Konoha-san s'en occuperaient. Il avait vraiment pris sur lui-même pour parler devant la caméra, mais la fatigue, la douleur et l'épuisement avaient changé le ton de sa voix. Il ne voulait pas être pris en pitié, il voulait simplement faire comprendre aux autres qui était vraiment Kozu. Si personne ne l'arrêtait, il récidiverait. Il avait menacé Akaashi, tout le monde avait pu clairement l'entendre. Il était en danger, et si jamais il arrivait à se débarrasser de lui, il recommencerait sur d'autres « boucs émissaires ». De telles personnes existaient malheureusement : le genre qui s'acharne sans le moindre scrupule et sans la moindre hésitation. Dès qu'ils avaient leur idée, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas tant qu'ils n'avaient pas obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient. Akaashi s'en rendait compte mieux que quiconque maintenant : même s'ils ne tuaient pas, ils laissaient une cicatrice gravée sur l'âme de leur victime.

Akaashi était allongé dans son lit. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il ne savait pas à cause de quoi. Pourtant ça l'avait soulagé de tout exposer. Peut-être craignait-il une récidive... Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Kozu trouvait où il habitait ? Comment allait se passer son retour au lycée ? Allait-il encore se faire lyncher ? Peut-être ne pourrait-il jamais y retourner. Il avait mal. Sa jambe était toujours très douloureuse. Et si en fait, il ne pouvait jamais remarcher ? Il ne pourrait pas vivre comme ça. C'était inconcevable.

\- Keiji ?

Il sursauta et se retourna. Ses parents étaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions, mon chéri".

Ses parents avaient été très surpris par la fameuse vidéo, qu'ils venaient juste de découvrir en partie aux informations. Ils n'étaient pas au courant que leur fils souffrait autant. Ils s'en voulaient. Le brun les rassura en leur disant que ce n'était pas leur faute et qu'ils n'auraient rien pu faire de toute façon. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de ses problèmes avec ses parents. Ils savaient très bien ce qui s'était passé pour sa jambe, que Kozu l'avait délibérément poussé. Ils avaient porté plainte, mais elle avait été annulée. En revanche, ils n'étaient pas au courant pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée, avec la première vidéo. Ils eurent une longue discussion avec leur fils. C'étaient des gens intelligents et ouverts d'esprit. Ils furent très compréhensifs :

\- On s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, Keiji. Il ne faut pas que tu gardes ça seulement pour toi. Bokuto-kun t'aide déjà, mais nous sommes tes parents, et quoi que tu fasses, on se sera toujours là pour te soutenir. Dis-nous la prochaine fois que tu te fais embêter. On ne peut pas te laisser broyer du noir tout seul dans ton coin. De même, si tu veux que Bokuto-kun passe à la maison, il n'y a aucun problème avec ça. Si ça peut t'aider à aller mieux, on fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour aller dans ce sens.

Il avait remercié ses parents. Il était chanceux de les avoir, c'était ce qu'il se répétait tous les jours. Il avait juste eu peur au début qu'ils ne consentent pas à sa relation avec Bokuto-san. Mais ça avait apparemment été une erreur de jugement.

Bokuto l'appela dans la soirée pour lui demander des nouvelles. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis la veille. Il avait dû retourner au lycée. Akaashi était excusé, mais pas lui. Ça l'embêtait de laisser son cher et tendre seul, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Akaashi ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?!

\- Pas besoin de crier, Bokuto-san, je t'entends très bien. Je vais bien, si on peut appeler ça "bien". Ma jambe me fait toujours aussi mal, mais même en prenant des médicaments, ça ne change rien...

\- Hey ! Interdiction de déprimer, hein ! Tu me l'as promis hier ! Toutes les choses finissent par s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas. Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de bonnes choses, Kozu s'est fait embarquer par les flics ! Je ne reviens toujours pas de l'effet qu'a eu la vidéo ! Les profs ont aidé aussi. Ils ont tous appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé hier et on fait forcing pour que le principal arrête d'ignorer le cas de Kozu !

\- ... Et le reste du lycée, il dit quoi ?

\- Franchement, la majorité a changé de bord. Il y en a même qui m'ont demandé quand tu revenais pour qu'ils puissent s'excuser en personne ! Vraiment Akaashi, t'as eu une idée fameuse !

\- Et la minorité ?

\- ... Ah... et bien... eux se sont encore plus "radicalisés" je dirai...

\- Ils disent quoi ?

\- Heu... je ne pense pas que ce soit bien que tu l'entendes...

\- T'en as déjà trop dit. Si tu ne me dis rien, ça sera encore pire. Accouche.

\- ... Ils disent... que tu es un lâche et que dès que tu reviendras ils s'occuperont de toi...

\- ... Il n'y pas de quoi être si anxieux, Bokuto-san, dit Akaashi en essayant de garder son calme. Ils ne mettront jamais leurs menaces à exécution, non ?

\- Ce sont les petites brutes du lycée, ils appartiennent à des gangs bizarres... Mais, c'est pas tout... tu vois le mur en face du lycée ? Celui qui nous sépare du square ? Des gens ont marqué, sûrement ces types : "Akaashi tu t'en tireras pas comme ça". En grosse lettres rouges.

\- ...

\- Akaashi ?!

Il entendit un bruit sourd, comme si son portable tombait. Ce fut comme un déclic dans la tête du capitaine. Il prit sa veste et courut hors de chez lui. Heureusement, il habitait assez près de chez Akaashi. Il courut à en perdre haleine et arriva chez le brun en moins de cinq minutes. Il sonna comme un fou. On vint lui ouvrir.

\- Bokuto-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?

\- Keiji..., dit-il haletant. Je dois voir Keiji... j'étais en conversation avec lui et... et il a soudain...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, on le laissa entrer. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers sa chambre.

\- Akaashi !

Son portable était par terre, il gisait sur son lit, inconscient. Il avait dû se cogner la tête sur sa table de chevet, compte tenu de comment il était allongé. Bokuto se précipita vers lui et le secoua doucement. Il reprit connaissance assez rapidement. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Bokuto le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça, Akaashi..., murmura-t-il.

\- Je... j'ai dû m'évanouir... désolé...

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? T'es blessé ?

\- Un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va, ne t'en fais pas...

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en fasse pas alors que des mecs dangereux te veulent du mal ?!

Il le serra plus fort contre lui. Le brun l'enlaça à son tour. Il n'avait même pas besoin de demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il était son ange-gardien, après tout.

o.O.o

Akaashi revint en cours le lundi suivant, beaucoup d'élèves lui présentèrent leurs excuses. Les menaces qu'il avait entendues de Bokuto ne se firent jamais réellement connaître, même s'il y en avait certains qui gardaient une dent contre lui.

Bokuto, Konoha et lui furent convoqués chez le principal pour diverses fautes comme utiliser micro et caméra dans l'enceinte du lycée, et diffusion "propagandiste" comme il appelait ça, alors que ce n'étaient juste que des petits bouts de papier et hors de l'enceinte du lycée... Ils ne se firent pas renvoyer, mais durent faire des travaux d'intérêt général.

Pour Akaashi, ce fut un peu plus différent. C'était lui le cerveau. Certains lui demandèrent de présenter des excuses. Il refusa catégoriquement. Il ne fallait pas inverser les rôles. Il expliqua au proviseur les raisons de ses actes, qui étaient totalement légitimes. Il l'écouta avec attention. Akaashi choisit soigneusement ses mots car l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était réputé pour être très stricte. Il lui fallait une argumentation en béton. Il y mit le ton, et apparemment, tout se passa bien. Le proviseur lui proposa même de revenir le voir s'il avait d'autres problèmes. Il l'avertit cependant qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans aucune sanction, ce serait injuste envers ses deux camarades, et cela voudrait dire que son autorité n'était pas totale. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer le problème. Akaashi était incapable de faire des travaux comme ses deux équipiers, compte tenu de son état physique. Après mûre réflexion, il lui dit que comme il était bon élève, il resterait trois semaines le soir pour aider ceux prenant des cours de rattrapages. Akaashi fut surpris de la punition (qui pour lui n'en était pas vraiment une), mais l'accepta tout de même. S'il devait se contenter de ça, tout irait bien.

o.O.o

Un mois passa. Tout redevint calme à Fukurodani. Les trois garçons remplirent leur "punition" comme ils le devaient et en furent tous les trois libérés plus vite qu'ils ne le crussent. Le temps passait vite. Akaashi ne se fit plus embêter. Certes, certains le regardaient encore avec haine (même s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi) mais n'osaient pas s'approcher. Bokuto était toujours à ses côtés et dissuadait quiconque de s'approcher de _son_ Akaashi.

Un autre mois passa. La jambe d'Akaashi allait de mieux en mieux. Il avait retiré ses broches et les médecins étaient optimistes. Il ne put pas jouer le tournois inter lycées qui déterminerait leur allée ou non aux nationales. Son équipe remporta avec succès le tournois. Beaucoup de spectateurs furent surpris de ne pas trouver le passeur de talent sur le terrain. Ils furent encore plus surpris, dans un moment de panique de Bokuto, lorsqu'ils virent Akaashi, en béquilles dans les gradins en train de lui crier : "Reprends-toi, Bokuto ! Tu m'as promis de nous qualifier pour les nationales !" Le gymnase s'était tu. Bokuto, non seulement surprit par son encouragement, mais aussi par l'enlèvement de l'honorifique, avait répondu : "... Tu... tu as raison, Akaashi ! Je tiendrai ma promesse ! Nous irons aux nationales !". Il avait ensuite sorti son fameux HEY HEY HEY, et s'était remis sérieusement à jouer. Le comportement de Bokuto ne tenait pas à grand-chose. Un mot pouvait le faire chavirer ou au contraire le revigorer en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Akaashi le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le remotiver. À la fin du match, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un coin à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

\- Félicitation pour la victoire.

\- Aha ! Je ne pouvais pas perdre, voyons ! Les nationales seront la dernière chance qu'on aura de jouer sérieusement ensemble.

\- Non, Bokuto-san. Ce ne sera pas la dernière, on aura d'autres occasions.

\- Jouer au volley, ce n'est vraiment pas pareil sans toi, Akaashi...

\- En effet, sans moi, tu t'énerves tout le temps... J'ai bien vu que les autres n'arrivaient pas à te calmer.

Bokuto s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça au niveau des hanches. "Il n'y a que toi qui me comprenne aussi bien. C'est pour ça que je t'aime, Akaashi." Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Bokuto entama un baiser des plus passionnés qu'ils s'étaient échangés jusqu'alors. Akaashi le saisit par les épaules pour mieux se cramponner à lui et gémissait de plaisir à mesure que Bokuto approfondissait le baiser. Il embrassait vraiment bien. _Trop_ bien. Akaashi sentit ses jambes se dérober. Bokuto le rattrapa à temps, mais n'en arrêta pas pour autant le mouvement de ses lèvres. Ils durent s'arrêter quand ils entendirent quelqu'un les appeler, pour leur dire qu'ils allaient repartir chez eux. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur et rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Prochaine étape : les nationales. Cela risquait d'être un évènement mémorable.

o.O.o

Akaashi fit de la rééducation pour sa jambe et put rapidement reprendre l'entraînement. Les nationales arrivèrent plus vite qu'ils ne le crussent. Ils retrouvèrent toutes les plus grandes équipes du Japon, dont certaines qu'ils affectionnaient tout particulièrement. Ils gagnèrent leur premier match. Le deuxième aussi. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de respirer, qu'ils devaient aussitôt enchaîner avec le suivant. Au troisième, tout se passa bien, jusqu'à ce qu'Akaashi (nda : oui, encore, je m'acharne sur lui et j'aime ça !) ressente une vive douleur dans la jambe. Il resta sur le banc les trois quarts du match. Ce n'était pas grave, mais il préférait ne pas trop forcer dessus, au cas où. Vers la fin du match, alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques points avant la victoire, il redemanda à entrer sur le terrain. Ils réussirent à gagner deux points grâce à lui, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour gagner le match. Ils s'inclinèrent 26 à 28. Les gagnants les regardaient comme si les joueurs de Fukurodani étaient devenus fous. Ils avaient beau avoir perdu, ils étaient encore plus enthousiastes qu'eux. Ils s'étaient tous attroupés autour de leur passeur et étaient si heureux que l'équipe adverse ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi en les voyant.

Akaashi était enfin revenu, c'était un miracle ! Il avait dû passer par tous les malheurs possibles avant de pouvoir rejouer au volley. Même s'ils n'avaient pas gagné les nationales, ils s'étaient amusés comme jamais. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils y accédaient avec leur équipe actuelle. Ce souvenir resterait gravé à tout jamais dans leur tête. Et surtout, ils avaient pu jouer avec leur équipe au complet. Akaashi n'était plus sur le banc de touche désormais. Ils criaient de joie dans tout le gymnase. Bokuto pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en balbutiant des "Agaaahsheee". Sa tête comique faisait bien sûr encore plus rire les autres. Après avoir salué l'équipe adverse et leurs supporters, ils quittèrent le terrain, toujours avec autant d'énergie et portèrent Akaashi jusqu'aux vestiaires.

\- C'est là que l'aventure s'arrête, on dirait..., remarqua tristement Konoha.

Akaashi et Bokuto se regardèrent, et échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, mais pensèrent exactement la même chose : pour eux, elle ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini... C'est triste de devoir se quitter pour cette fiction. En tout cas, merci de l'avoir lue ! J'espère que cette fin vous a plu ! Je sais pas si le diagnostic que j'ai donné pour la jambe d'Akaashi était cohérent, j'ai pas vraiment vérifié... Fin soft aussi, pour un rated T, je pense que c'est suffisant ;)**

 **Je me suis rendue compte en lisant une autre fiction que Kozu pouvait être le diminutif de Kozume... Je vous rassure, il n'y a absolument rien à voir xD Il m'est venu tout à fait par hasard en tête.**

 **Ce n'est pas la dernière fiction sur le BokuAka que j'écris. J'en ai une en cours (cf. Terreurs Nocturnes) et pleeins d'autres en attente :D Vous entendrez de nouveau parler de moi !**

 **Merci pour votre soutient, et à bientôt !**

 **Bises.**

PS : Laissez-moi vos **reviews** pour que je sache comment vous avez trouvé cette fin :)


End file.
